The Light and The Shadow
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: One big story filled with other small stories of the adorable dragon slayer duo Sting and Rogue! Sting is an overprotective jealous little shit sometimes and Rogue can't stop being too adorable. Insert an overprotective Gajeel wanting to kill Sting because his baby brother is too innocent for him and Natsu who just likes to pick on Rogue and you have chaos lots and lots of chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Note: I had to do one on these dorks as well. I know it's like lady quit starting new stories and finish one before you start another. I can't help it and at least all my stories will never be abandoned and they do still get updated regularly I just like having more fandoms to write and post about because my brain can't focus on one thing for too long. Anyways this story is just a whole lot of Stingue short stories put into one. I'll take requests after chapter Ten. So once Chapter Ten is up you can leave one request per chapter so I'm not overflowed with requests. As with all my other stories I'll try to update at least once a month.**

 **Chapter 1: The Hot Nurse**

Rogue hated his stupid friends. He hated them with a passion. He lost their bet along with Natsu, Yukino, Romeo, and Gray so they had to do their grocery shopping for them in maid dresses of all things. Gajeel, Cobra, Laxus, and Jellal would all pay. He had to go get the Gajeel's stupid food at the new store he only bought from now because he was being a picky little shit about his meats. He stormed along putting food in the cart then paid for it. He realized he'd be late back and if he was Gajeel would make him wear the stupid dress again tomorrow. He ran along in the heeled boots bags swinging on his arms. He went around a corner and collided with someone. He fell on his butt with a thump and sighed putting everything back in the bags murmuring an apology. Hands appeared and helped.

"Ah thank you," he said quietly and slipped the bags back on his arms, took the hand offered to him peering up at the man and nearly had a heart attack from how hot he was. He was so sexy Rogue couldn't believe it. Then to his horror saw his eyes trailing from his face to the dress eyebrows raised. "A-a-ah t-this is….a lost bet I don't dress like this," he fumbled embarrassed his cheeks flaming red.

"That's a shame. It looks good on you cutie," he smiled amused grinning when the blush got darker and an adorable embarrassed look on his face appeared.

Rogue puffed his cheeks, pout setting, nose crinkled in his sulky angry face he usually gave Gajeel when he was upset at him for embarrassing him. The man grinned wider.

"You're so cute," he laughed.

"Shut up I'm not," Rogue said tossing his head and went to storm away.

Pain shot from his ankle up his leg making him clench his teeth startled. He frowned peering down at it then went to limp along.

"Hold it wait," the man said pulling him back making him sit on the bus bench. "I'm a nurse," he said simply as he unzipped the boot and carefully pulled it off. He grimaced at the yelp he got when he took his foot gently. He eyed it's swelling and bruising. "You fractured it I think," he frowned.

"Well ok but I have to get going," he said seeing the time.

"Didn't you hear me? You need to get it looked at."

"I just did. Bill my insurance," he sassed making him cackle amused. "I really have to go," he said trying to get up.

"You won't get anywhere on that foot," he smiled at his stubbornness.

"Where are you going?"

"FairyTail Restaurant," he said simply.

"Well that's only five blocks away," he smiled moving and sweeping him up.

"Put me down," he cried startled.

"I would be a terrible nurse if I did," he said amused walking along. "I'm new in town my name is Sting." He smiled.

"I'm Rogue," he huffed sulky he didn't get his way.

"Cute," he laughed making him glare. "Come on don't get all sulky on me I'm sorry," he laughed carrying him along.

"Stop carrying me."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm heavy," he mumbled.

"Nope not to me. You're light as a feather."

"It's embarrassing."

"To late for that now you're already in a cute maid outfit. What will this hurt?"

They got there after a bit Rogue bickering wildly with the stranger on if he was cute or not. Gajeel and the others raised their eyebrows.

"Ah I ran into him and I think his ankle is fractured from his falling."

"The only one running was me so I ran into you."

"You're too cute to be blamed."

"I'm not cute!"

"Alright before round two starts give me that," Jellal said amused stealing him making the stranger sputter.

"HEY I HAD THE CUTIE FIRST!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Shut up Rios you're adorable."

"I thought your name was Rogue."

"My name is Rogue my brother just calls me by my middle name for some stupid reason."

"Don't call me stupid you brat!"

"Do something about it," he spat.

They bickered wildly Jellal putting him on the bar counter amused and checking his foot.

"You should get this looked at it definitely has a fracture," he said eyeing his ankle.

"I did. Twice now. You two can bill my insurance," Rogue sassed.

"If you won't go at least wear a medical boot," Jellal complained.

"It's only twisted," he scowled.

"You know the only way to get him to a doctor is to knock him out right?"

"Do not tempt me Natsu," he scowled. "Rogue it's fractured go to a doctor."

"It's twisted so no." he scowled back.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Knock him out."

"Aye sir!"

Natsu lifted his fist grinning and swung.

"What? NO! I'll go," he cried ducking down shielding his head. Natsu stopped his fist chuckling and pulled his head over and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Why don't you love me that much," Sting deadpanned to Natsu who was actually his older brother.

"Because he's cuter than you," he exclaimed.

"….Ok you got me there."

Rogue pouted at the medical boot on his foot hours later.

"Told you," Jellal said amused.

"Shut up doctor!"

"No flower boy," He said ruffling his hair.

Rogue owned his aunts' old flower shop after she passed away. He kept it running and lively as ever and adding fruit and vegetable plants as well to attract more people. He planted them in the back field behind the place he bought out to grow them to dig them up and pot them to sell. He was also a bouncer at the Sabertooth Bar Minerva with Yukino.

He sulked when they wouldn't let him work until the boot was off not wanting him to do any fighting and actually breaking his foot but gave in and let him cover the bar duty when he kept pouting at them. He sighed going to his house that night then blinked seeing a moving truck leave and the owner of the house carry the last box and pause. He grinned at Rogue.

"So I was right cute….."

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB NURSE," he yelled and went into his house pouting and slammed the door.

He heard Sting roaring with laughter in response. He had a bad feeling he'd be seeing more of his overly attractive neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 2: The Hot Nurse Part 2**

Rogue got up the next morning then ate breakfast and needed to mow his yard. It wasn't too big of a yard so he was fine with just having a push mower. He put on basketball shorts and a tank top then went to his garage and got the mower out and started mowing.

"STOP," a voice roared making him stopped startled. Sting swept him up and took him back inside ignoring his hits and yells. "Don't do pointless things. I'll do it. Otherwise your ankle will never heal," he growled flicking his nose. He waved off the protests as he walked out.

Rogue huffed Sting didn't even know him and he was acting like he was someone he had to take care of. He decided to make him lunch at least. He waved him in when he was done.

"There. Eat and drink so you don't get sick," he told the sweaty man pushing him to the couch in front of the plate of potato salad, macaroni, porkchops, and baked beans. He had gator aid for a drink.

"Aw this is for me how sweet I may blush at all the effort," he teased.

"Shut it half that was left over from yesterday's dinner," Rogue huffed taking a bite of his own food, famous pout starting to form not wanting to be teased. Sting grinned and dug into his own food and grabbed his hand.

"I'm making you my wife since you can cook like this," he said then Rogue cupped his hand.

"I refuse your proposal, you're too needy, and this relationship isn't working out."

"I CAN CHANGE!"

"No means no lady," he said batting his hands away and huffed eating his food as Sting laughed into his hands loving Rogue's playing along. He was so funny and cute.

Sting chattered to him as they ate then ruffled his hair bye as he went off to work. Sting fit in well with everyone through the days as he even got to meet the girls. He loved teasing Lucy with Natsu and drinking with Cana. Rogue was also used to their three times a week dinner they had through the month as they got to know each other. With a lunch thrown in when Sting mowed his yard without asking amusing Rogue. He even went with him on trips to buy food so if he decided Rogue was walking too much he swept him up in his arms and carried him around making Rogue hit him every time. All he did was grin back in response to his hits and insults. He was all fussy over his ankle much to Rogue's annoyance. Rogue was glad the second month when it was off but Sting still made him tape it and not mow saying he shouldn't push it too much for another month.

Rogue sighed at the second week of the month they had been in a borderline drought, now it was one and he wasn't allowed to use too much water in his shop or his bill would be out the roof. He was glad he had a well behind it though. He spent hours hauling up buckets of water and carrying them to water plants. He was really the only one that worked at his shop other than Yukino coming to work there and Erza too but they were part time. And he could handle watering days himself the three days a week the shop wasn't open. Usually he had a hose to do the huge watering but he couldn't now. So he'd only use the sprinklers at a mist on the other four days to keep them healthy. He would continue with the buckets for the field though. He cooked dinner when he got home and Sting knocked twice before letting himself in as it was being finished.

"Hey hey hey," he said carrying dessert in.

"Hey," he said adding the finishing touches to the food then popped the latex gloves off after, Sting raising an eyebrow at the action.

"What's with the gloves?"

"There are a few cuts and it's un sanitary to cook without gloves when there are cuts," he said peering at him palms covered in band-aids.

"Mmmm," Sting nodded getting plates shrugging it off.

Rogue hissed two days later Yukino at his house for dinner scolding him and cleaning his hands. There were two knocks and Sting let himself in with dessert.

"Your hands are so blistered and raw. Wear gloves damn it," Yukino scolded putting medicine on them. Sting peered over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing," he snapped eyeing the mangled skin.

"Watering plants. I have to use well water," he shrugged.

"Damn it Rogue use common sense and use gloves! And in any case why haven't you told me I can help you water them," he ranted.

"Because it's not hard and I have it covered," he sassed and stuck his tongue out at him.

Yukino wrapped his hands and Rogue squealed laughing running from Sting. Sting had a habit of tickling the snot out of him when he sassed him now. Sting took after him making Yukino laugh watching the pair run around like children.

"I can't be a burden on everyone they're suffering from the heat too and the AC units at their bar and restaurant went out so now they're trying to get money for a new one and Sting's having to work overtime dealing with heatstroke patients," he murmured the next week feeling so tired and weak from always having to do this in the scorching sun.

He had to wear long sleeves and pants to heal his bad sunburns the doctor said they can't be in the sun anymore and to cover up. That weekend the well dried so he had to walk through the field to the river behind it he was allowed to get water from since his land was on it. It was just forest he didn't clear out or need. He filled the four buckets and put them on the rod and lifted it to his shoulders and walked back to the field to water the trees. That was his new routine.

The next week he felt so slow and sick no matter how much water he had drank to keep hydrated as he worked. He moved sluggishly carrying the water then his legs gave out in the field. He toppled over sun beating down on him as his eyes closed.

"Ruru why didn't you meet us for lunch you jerk," Levy called others in the cars waiting on him. She walked around since she said she would get him. She went to the field sighing then walked around. She saw a figure limp on the ground and her heart thundered. "ROGUE! ROGUE," she screeched running to him. She cradled his head crying trying to wake him.

"Levy what's….."

"ROMEO GET GAJEEL! NOW! HE'S NOT WAKING UP! GET GAJEEL," she wailed.

Romeo ran in a blur all the way back to the cars and threw open the door panting wildly.

"GAJEEL!"

"What," he cried started at his panic.

"Levy found Rogue in the field," he panted. "He won't wake up," he said in a small scared voice. Gajeel tore out of the car.

"I wonder what's with them," Natsu hummed seeing Gajeel run off. He came tearing back a minute later a limp body in his arms.

"ROGUE," Yukino screeched bursting into tears.

Sting peered over nurses calling another emergency possible heat stroke. The patient was unconscious his family and friends found him. He jogged with them to meet the gurney and his stomach dropped seeing a familiar cute face pale, eyes staying shut not moving at all.

He and Jellal were frantic barking orders to stabilize him and get his body temperature down. They started an IV and covered him in ice in the patient bed. He stayed out like a light for hours heart steady unlike before and his breathing was normal again instead of faint. He got moved from the ICU to a normal room once his body was showing it was stable. The others were waiting in the lobby being informed as much as possible.

Rogue peered around the room he woke in. He was dizzy and sick feeling. He saw flowers by his bed and cookies. He pulled the mask off his face reaching over and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. He chewed it as beeps alerting the mask was off sounded. A nurse walked in. He gave her a smug look shoving another into his mouth making her giggle wildly. She went out of the room not able to handle his silly cuteness. She went to Jellal and leaned on him laughing stopping his conversation with Sting.

"I I went to to Mr. Cheney's room because an alarm alerted his breathing mask was off. He's just in there stealing cookies looking smug like he's proud of himself," she laughed.

They relaxed relieved he was awake and went to his room catching him with the cookies as she said and they chuckled. He was going to be ok. They let the others visit who fussed over him then Gajeel yelled at him beyond pissed now at the danger he put himself in. He hurt his feelings and he already felt guilty making them worry. So he cried pitifully the whole time Gajeel yelled at him. Gajeel sighed at the end and wrapped him in his arms.

"I know you didn't mean too," he whispered kissing his head starting to cry softly. "But I thought that I was going to lose my baby brother," he sobbed hiding his face into his hair. "You're all I have left. Don't make me lose you too. I need you. So don't ever do this again you hear me? Not ever again," he said earning a nod. "Promise me."

"I promise," he croaked sniveling clinging to him.

He snuggled into him just wanting to be held until he drifted off to sleep.

"He's not urinating," Jellal said the next night.

"Catheter?"

"Have to."

"Hello ," Sting sang in the room later nervously.

He couldn't believe he'd have to do this to his cutie. Rogue was hiding under the blankets. Patients got a two-hour warning before it happened so they could drink all they could to try to pee and not get one.

"I'll stab you," he sulked.

"You can't stab me it's for the good of your health," he smiled amused.

"Rather die."

"I won't allow it. You're my cutie I have to have you in my life so I can have my dose of daily cuteness to live on."

"You can die with me. We'll pull a Romeo and Juliette move."

"Sounds like a plan but Gajeel will die and kill us in heaven. So you're just going to have to deal," he said removing the blankets then lifted his gown. Rogue stared at him eyes wide blush burning wildly Sting gave him a nervous smile and pulled his underwear down and in a few seconds, it was done with a squeal of pain from Rogue and Sting making sure it was done right before backing away. "You'll uh be able to go shortly," he said hiding his face into his own shoulder blush burning. Rogue hid his face into the pillow humiliated. Someone he thought was sexy since day one just shot a catheter in him and saw his junk and it was all too much for him.

Rogue had to go a lot after that bladder waking up finally. Another day and he was free to go home. He cleaned his house and made dinner. Sting popped in with dessert as usual and they chattered as they ate. Sting went to his chair after and pulled him forward holding him tightly.

"Sting."

"I thought I lost you," he whispered. "I thought you were going to leave us and I was so scared," he said stroking his hair. "Don't ever do it again. I need you. You're the person I'm closest too and I don't want to lose you," he murmured.

"It's ok. I won't do it again," he whispered.

Rogue scowled Sting and Gajeel hovering over him hardly letting him get water for plants. They did most of it yelling overprotectively if he left his break earlier to help.

"YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING GET YOUR PERKY ASS INSIDE!"

"DON'T MAKE COMMENTS ABOUT MY ASS YOU WEIRDO!"

"WHY DO YOU KNOW HIS ASS IS PERKY?!" Gajeel roared next.

They bickered wildly after the story was told Gajeel threatening to kill Sting regardless of it was just a medical requirement. Sting was ranting he didn't even want to do it. Rogue was ranting neither did he but Sting should shut his damn mouth and be honored for the view. He felt insulted Sting was ranting he didn't want to see it. Then Sting clung to him whining he was honored he just didn't want Gajeel killing him because he liked it which made Rogue screech at him and Gajeel try to kill him with a bucket.

Rogue laughed when Sting was running for his life. He loved his crazy family and friends. Gajeel continued to try to kill him with the bucket. He was one loving overprotective brother and he didn't want men to make comments about liking Rogue's personal areas. Rogue was openly bi and Gajeel was always protective since he was told this by his baby brother. Whom was too good for any man or woman alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 3: The Hot Nurse Part 3**

Rogue walked to separate a fight in the bar. He was finally clear from having Gajeel and Sting hovering over him due to him being all better and the drought not in progress anymore. He pried the men away from each other the biggest pissed at him so went after him for separating them. Rogue blocked his blows then before he could react metal glinted in the light from the guy's buddy helping him and pain seared through his face. Blood poured as he kicked the knife out of his hand and hit him in the throat. He dragged them out and made sure they left people panicking.

"Rogue! Oh my Gosh," Orga panicked.

"ROGUE! ROGUE! STAY CONSCIOUS! ROGUE," Yukino yelled as he swayed dizzily.

"It's ok," he chanted to them as they loaded him into the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROGUE," Jellal roared catching Sting's attention. "I'M PUTTING YOU IN A PADDED CELL!"

"I WOULD LOVE THAT," he countered from a patient room.

Sting went in with Jellal and saw other doctors stitching Rogue's face that was covered in blood. A cut from under one eye across his nose to under the other all the way to the bone. He waved at Sting shyly noticing him.

"What happened?"

"I was doing my job as bouncer and a guy cut my face open," he said seriously.

"Did you call the cops?"

"Didn't think about that I was losing blood. Also, now Yukino's seats have my blood on them so how do you remove blood stains," he questioned.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"YOU'RE A NURSE!"

"Touché," Sting scowled.

Rogue paid the desk woman grinning as she ranted about she was tired of seeing his cute face around here she just wanted him to be healthy.

"My face isn't so cute anymore now you get to see my ugly face if that makes it better," he grinned.

The stitches were ugly the way his skin had to be stretched and pulled. He hated it. The doctor had put wrap around his head so none stick pads were over the stitches to keep them from infection.

"You're still cute and as button," she smiled adoringly, Rogue was her favorite patient to see but she still didn't want him to be there under the circumstances.

"Aw thank you," he cheered.

He trembled under the covers at his house. Negative thoughts flying into his mind like a raging storm.

'I'm ugly. Sting won't ever like me now,' he thought as tears spilled.

The next day he was at his shop and saw the once person he didn't want to be there. He felt his heart thunder. He had been avoiding Sting the passed week, due to his insecurities getting the better of him. Now he was at his shop walking in saying he wanted flowers.

"What kind?"

"Red lilies," he said propping on the counter watching him. He made them up into a bouqet of twenty and took the money. "Thanks, I'm giving them to a cutie tonight," he smiled.

"Ah…..Have fun," he said eyes trailing away as he left bubbly and excited.

"Yo," he said popping up later with dessert not knocking making him screech from his spot on the couch. He had been watching a horror movie eating ice cream. Sting grinned and went upstairs getting a spoon and stole the ice cream box. "Here cutie," he said around the spoon laying the lilies on his head. Rogue blinked up at him holding them to his chest. "What? I said I was bringing them to a cutie. You're the only cutie I know," he said watching the movie.

"But but…." he fumbled.

"But what?"

"My…" he said fingertips brushing the wrap over his face fingers trembling.

"It doesn't change the fact you're cute. Even with a scar you're still the prettiest male I know. How I see you is how I see you. No scar is changing that," he said simply.

Rogue smiled to himself blush burning. Sting still thought he was pretty and cute. It made him happy. He watched the movie with him eating junk for dinner.

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAA," his adorable scream sounded as a terrible part in the movie happened, his arms clinging to Sting rubbing his face back and forth in his side. "I don't want to watch this anymore," he chanted.

Sting grinned cheekily pulling him into his lap cuddling him. He was the cutest thing ever and Sting was never letting him go. They finished the movie and Sting went home after a bit to go to bed. He woke at one in the morning knocking on his door. He opened it confused. Rogue slammed into him rambling tearfully. Natsu ran up with a slasher mask on screeching for him not to tell Sting. Then cowered at the evil look he was getting. He ran away screaming that he was sorry.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS," Sting roared plotting his hospitalization for scaring the cutie.

He brought him in tiredly. Then realized something. Rogue ran to him when he was scared that made him feel good about himself. He woke the next morning and sputtered Rogue's head on his chest sleeping cutely snuggled into him. He could have sworn Rogue was in the guest room by his last night. His hands were gripping his shirt mouth slightly open little cute sleeping noises leaving it making him the definition of adorable. He petted his head sighing. Rogue's cuteness was going to be the death of him one day. Sting could only handle so much adorableness at once and Rogue was pushing his limits. Rogue woke a couple of hours later.

"Did I send you to the guest bed," Sting teased amused.

"Something was scratching the window," he said as his eyes grew wide and scared again.

"Well it shouldn't be there now but let's go check it out anyways so I can tease you if it was a branch," he smiled hopping out of bed.

Rogue gripped the hem of Sting's shirt trailing behind him nervously. They went to the guest room and the window had a small hole in it from being broken. Two cats laid on the guest bed sleeping.

"MY WINDOW," Sting screeched.

"KITTIES," Rogue cheered at the same time pouncing on them cuddling them wildly.

"HOW DID THEY BREAK MY WINDOW," he exclaimed. "YOU LITTLE SHITS," he roared pointing at the green and red cats.

"DON'T BE MEAN," Rogue demanded kicking his shin.

"THEY WERE MEAN FIRST!"

"THEY'RE JUST BABIES THEY DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER," he defended holding them protectively making Sting facepalm.

Rogue continued to cuddle and gush over them. Which in return made a jealous Sting fling himself into the bed and plant his head into his lap and scowled adorably at Rogue. Rogue blinked startled peering at him. Sting huffed and hid his face into his stomach.

"Meow," he grumbled.

"Awwww Sting doesn't like sharing," Rogue laughed petting his head.

"Shut up Rogue and pay attention to me not the cats," he complained wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him harshly.

"Ow," Rogue laughed when he kept tightening his grip around him. "But they're cuter than you," he teased then went into wild giggles when Sting lurched his full body into him making the cats scatter from his arms and started crushing Rogue in his grip making him struggle and laugh wildly. "My bad. I give. Ow ow ow ow," he chanted through laughter patting the bed.

"Say sorry for not paying attention to me," Sting demanded pouting.

"I'm sorry," he sputtered through laughter.

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND CONVINCING AT ALL," Sting cried giving in and laughing with Rogue as he hovered over him nimble fingers attacking Rogue's sides as he struggled squealed and laughed.

The two cats watched the humans play around in amusement. They had picked the right home to break into. They could tell that these two were the perfect owners for them. After playing a little longer the pair went to go cook breakfast even making extra bacon for the cats.

"Frosch come eat breakfast," Rogue told the green cat.

"What type of name is Frosch? You are forbidden from naming things now," Sting laughed.

"Oh, and you have good naming skills? Name the red one then."

"Lector," Sting smirked.

"Lame," Rogue cried.

"It's not lame!"

"It's as lame as your name," Rogue smirked. "Who names their kid Sting? Someone that likes bees? Are you named after a bee sting," he teased then squealed bolting when Sting charged at him grinning.

"COME BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT BRAT!"

"NO," he giggled darting around with the blonde on his heels both forgetting the breakfast as they continued their game of chase for the next thirty minutes as the cats ate their food Rogue had put in little bowls on the floor for them like nothing was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 4: Rogue the Cutie**

Sting peered over at the kids he hung out with his first day of high school at his new school junior year his step brother and step sister with him. Yukino and Natsu. They went quiet.

"That's Rogue Cheney. Do not piss him off. He mane you. He's the most badass person in this school other than his siblings Minerva and Gajeel," one whispered as Rogue passed.

His red eyes glanced over at them coldly at their cowering and whispering. His eyes quickly sized Natsu up then Yukino. They landed on Sting last. Sting held his gaze firmly. He flipped him off suddenly.

"OI," Sting roared.

Rogue stuck the tip of his tongue out in response as he went around the corner with a wink.

"He just harassed you," Yukino laughed.

"Was pretty cute," Natsu said amused. "Hey where are you going?"

"What does it look like," Sting said bluntly. "I'm going to tell cutie what I think of his middle finger and sticking his tongue out at me. You two go on without me," he said disappearing after him.

They laughed and assured the students Sting wouldn't get killed. Sting followed him into the bathroom. Rogue peered back.

"What you stare like a weirdo then you follow me? You some type of freak or something," he sassed propping a hip on the sink arms crossing.

"Maybe I just think you're cute," Sting smirked standing in front of him and copying his stance. Rogue snorted then tilted his head when Sting advanced.

"What," he demanded hands on his chest pushing at him. Sting kissed his forehead gently.

"I think you're cute Rogue," he said grin stretching at his startled blushing face, his hand on his forehead.

"STUPID," he roared punching him in the gut and running out as he groaned and laughed on the floor at his flustered reaction.

Rogue hid in the hall closet as his face continued burning. He hid it into knees and stayed like that awhile. He got up after a while and opened the door walking out of it. He blinked startled at the face in front of his. He blinked back surprised his siblings by him looking between the two. Rogue felt his face heat up again. He whacked his head hard and sped down the hall. Sting cackled clutching his head.

"Sting what did you do to him," Natsu accused.

"Oh, nothing really," he laughed as they continued walking.

Later before school ended Sting had a free period so wandered the halls and saw a figure carrying a stack of text books piled so high it was even above their head. He sped walked to the figure as books were wobbling. He stole half from them.

"There you go much better now right," he asked smiling charmingly then blinked down at the familiar face. "Hhheehh," he hummed smirking wildly at him.

"Give them back and go away," he spat blush forming on his face.

"No way I'm helping," he smirked. "So where to?"

"The office," he scowled.

"Right," he smiled walking his pace amused at his blushing.

He laughed when Rogue kicked him after and zoomed off. He unpacked with the others once home. He walked out on his balcony for some air and it was across from his neighbor's balcony. He blinked.

"Heehh," he smirked propping on the railing, head in his hand amused. His rails were only three feet away from the other rails. Rogue peered up from his book hearing him then stared at him startled.

"Gajeel the creep pervert from school is being weird again," he called. His brother walked to his own balcony not far from theirs.

"So, you're the one going around calling him cute and kissed his forehead without permission," he seethed stabbing a finger at him. "I already beat the shit out of your brother you want to be next," he barked.

"People were saying you two tied," Rogue blinked.

"Rogue. Shush," he said pointing at the confused raven with an innocent aura around him.

"MIN-MIN THERE IS A PERVERT OUT ON HIS BALCONY AND GAJEEL SHUSHED ME," he cried.

She walked out onto her balcony as they hung their mouths open. He was clearly cute and liked telling on people.

"GAJEEL DON'T SHUSH ROGUE! PERVERT IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU DIE," she yelled sternly. "Rogue. Let's go make cookies."

"Kay," he said getting up and leaving.

"He's adorable," Sting deadpanned.

"I know. Stay away. I have a brat to go tickle for tattling," he said walking away.

He laughed going back into his room. A couple of hours later he saw Rogue back on his balcony watching stars gentle beautiful look on his face. He continued to watch the cutie watch the stars drawing out their images with a finger now and then. Rogue really was someone he wanted to get to know better.

The next day at school he opened his locker and pink glitter covered him. People stayed silent as he blinked startled. Adorable wild laughter rang out.

"Minerva you made him look like a gay pride parade float," Rogue cheered.

"Well well looks like I'll have to punish someone," Sting said darkly making Rogue stepped in front of his sister protectively. He was scowling cutely and ready to attack. "I meant you cutie," he grinned savagely and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack and walked along laughing at the fists pounding his back.

Rogue whined heart thundering pinned to the wall getting told how utterly adorable he was repeatedly as torture. He was embarrassed by that kind of talk. He didn't want to be adorable. A massive blush stayed on his face and Sting laughed at the end kissing his forehead gently.

"Cutie," he laughed walking out.

Minerva was at the bathroom door outside shoulders shaking with laughter. He winked at her and left. She laughed into her hand. Sting was something else just aiming to make her little brother be all cute and blushy. He wasn't a threat to him and that made her feel better. Rogue was the cutest thing ever and not many people realized it. He kept a tough exterior most of the time but really, he was as soft and adorable as a kitten. She enjoyed her little adorable mess of a brother and wouldn't trade him for the world. He came out after a few minutes.

"So, what did he do?'

"Stupid," he cried and ran cutely flustered making her laugh at his adorableness.

'I'LL KILL STING! NO WAY IS HE EVER EMBARRASSING ME LIKE THIS AGAIN,' he raged in his head as he ran through the hall. 'I'LL PRANK HIM SO BAD HE'LL WANT TO MOVE AWAY,' he plotted smiling evilly. 'THEN THE IDIOT WILL NEVER CALL ME CUTE OF KISS MY FOREHEAD AGAIN! HE'LL AVOID ME LIKE A PLAGUE!"

' _But is that really what you want,' a little voice asked in his mind._

He fumbled a moment then shook his head dismissing the thought and went to go draw out his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 5: Not Scary, Adorable!**

Sting walked with his friends looking for the new high school they were moving too since their old one burned down. It was the beginning of January. They walked down the sidewalk trying to figure out where it was.

"Are you looking for Magnolia high," a voice asked softly making Sting look over.

"Yes," he said watching the raven headed teen.

He was five nine, layered raven hair that stopped at his shoulders in the back barely above them at the sides, and his bangs stopped below his chin one part of his bangs covering one eye, the visible eye was dark red surprising them at the strange color, he had a scar across his nose that ended in the middle of his cheekbone under his eye, he wore the uniform but it was a little baggy on him. His face looked intimidating as hell at first glance but when you really looked his face was really adorable.

"It's that way," he said pointing to the road to the left innocently. Sting peered over and saw the big school building.

"Thank you," he said grinning at him.

"Thank you," they others chorused smiling walking away with Sting.

Sting glanced back and the teen was smiling after them face glowing angelically with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. He felt his breath taken away by it.

Rogue was determined to make friends this semester. It was march now. He would be nice and kind and get people to like him. Before the summer started. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed a guy dropped his pencil pouch.

"Ummm. You dropped this," he said to him holding it out.

The boys paused then ran screaming and apologizing. Rogue frowned. For some reason everyone was scared of him and apologized a lot to him. He went into his classroom sneakily and returned the pencil. He went to his class and sat down.

"Today we'll be changing the seating arrangements," the teacher announced. "Come draw numbers," he said and the class went and drew numbers.

Rogue went to his new desk and sat.

"I have a desk behind Rogue," a voice screeched quietly scared. Rogue frowned to himself and looked over at the boy.

"You pissed him off! He's going to kill you," a guy said to him scared.

"I'll trade with you," a blonde teen said suddenly. "I want to be near my friends and he's nice. So, let me trade. I'll sit behind him," he said bluntly as his friends took seats around Rogue.

"Thank you so much," he hissed going across the room to the seat Sting was supposed to have. Sting sat behind

Rogue.

"Good morning~" Sting sang poking between his shoulders. Rogue jolted slightly startled.

"G-g-good morning," Rogue fumbled facing him the corner of his mouth curling up hair shadowing his face red eye gleaming. He furrowed his brow then two fingers jabbed Rogue in the head. "Ow," Rogue said leaning back then rubbed his forehead pouting.

"What's with that look? It makes you look like the slasher from a horror movie. Just smile normally," Sting said propping his chin in his hand eyeing him. "Or just pout that's cute too," he said cheekily grinning. Rogue stared at him startled pout disappearing staring in wonder. No one ever called him cute unless it was his dad. Sting smiled softly humming lowly in delight at the cute startled look then pink dusted his cheeks making Rogue the definition of adorable. "Or make faces like this," he grinned. "You're actually adorable when you really get a good look at you." he laughed.

"You are pretty cute," Laxus said bluntly reaching over and tweaking his cheek.

"Don't let the idiots bother you too much," Gajeel said from in front of him smirking. "They give you too much trouble and I'll hurt them for you."

"N-n-n-no! Don't hurt them Gajeel-san! They don't bother me," he cried startled visible eye wide and his face looking scared for the two boys.

"Whoa whoa it was a joke," Gajeel said shocked holding his hands up.

"Joke," Rogue asked peering at him cutely.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Aw Rogue was worried for us. So cute Rogue," Sting laughed.

"I'm not cute," Rogue grumbled blushing.

"You are," Gajeel said bluntly.

"Rogue," a female voice called later as he watered the flowers beside the school since it was his turn. "Did you make any new friends Rogue," Kianna asked smiling at him.

They had known each other since kids she was the only one not scared of him from this school. He had friends from another school though but they didn't get to talk much anymore because of their schedules and living far apart.

"Well some people in my class were really nice to me today," he said eyes widening innocently. "Sting even wanted to sit behind me when someone else didn't."

"That's Sting for you! He hates it when someone can't fit in so he tries his hardest to help them have a friend and fit in," she said smiling. "He sure is lively huh?"

"He is," he said nodding. "No more than lively. Lively doesn't even begin to describe Sting," he said.

"Hey," a voice cut in and they peered at the open window Sting looking down at them.

"You upset him! Apologize," Kianna said scared.

"What," Rogue asked confused.

"How should I take that," Sting said suddenly eyeing Rogue.

"A-as...a...Compliment," Rogue stuttered staring at him.

"Ok," Sting said flashing his signature smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rogue said softly.

Sting grinned climbing on the window.

"Wait there let's talk. I haven't gotten to talk to you much at all," he said then hopped out the window his friends rolling their eyes amused. "I'm really glad," he said relieved. "I thought you didn't really like me much."

"I like you," Rogue cried startled. "A lot...cause...you're not scared...of me," he said shyly fidgeting with his hands looking down at the ground.

"Ok understood," Sting laughed. Rogue peered up at him from under his bangs. "Expression," Sting said jabbing his forehead with two fingers like before. "Your eyes are sharp and dark so it looks like you're glaring. With you being pale it doesn't help much," he said tilting his head back as Rogue rubbed his forehead pout forming. "Much better. You're cute," Sting laughed at his pouting.

"Not," he whined lowly.

"You are," he smiled.

Sting continued talking with him smiling and laughing for a while Kianna walking away smiling happily for her friend.

 **So obviously for some this was Kimi Ni Todoke inspired. It was just one of those things I wrote years ago that I have decided to touch up and roll with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 6: Not Scary. Adorable! Continued…..**

Rogue walked into class after school the next week going to sign the sign-up sheet to participate in the school scary trail. He heard two guys talking.

"They should make Rogue hide I bet he would attract ghosts," one laughed.

"He could summon them to scare people."

"Ummm," Rogue said appearing beside them making them scream. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I can't live up to your expectation," he whimpered making them freeze.

"Huh," Cobra and Gray chorused.

"I can't see ghosts or monsters or anything like that. Or summon them," he said sadly.

"For real? Not at all?"

"Not at all," he whimpered.

Cobra erupted into laughter.

"It took you this long to admit that?"

"No one has probably ever given him the chance stupid," Gray said smacking him.

"But there is one thing you could do," Cobra said smirking then the two devised a plan.

Rogue hid in the woods on the trail day at night smiling. Gray and Cobra gave him a thumbs up. Rogue scared classmates by appearing randomly and waving. They thought he was a ghost or something because of his white shirt and sweatpants. He accepted the treat Cobra and Gray gave him later.

"What are you three doing," a voice cut in.

"Sting. Cobra and Gray gave me a treat," Rogue said brightly as Sting walked up with his friends scowling.

"Half our school is scared out of their minds. Because they saw a ghost. I'm assuming you're the ghost," Sting said and Rogue looked serious.

"Sting. I'm not a ghost. I'm still alive. See," he said poking his arm. Sting facepalmed.

"WHY ARE YOU SCARING EVERYONE BY PRETENDING TO BE A GHOST," Lucy cried exasperated,

"I'm not pretending to be a ghost," he said startled.

"Then why are you out here," Sting groaned.

"Cause Cobra and Gray said I should greet everyone as they try to conquer the trail. They said I should say hi to them," Rogue said innocently and they all facepalmed and glared at the pair.

"Then what's with the white clothes?"

"They said you could only wear white. But no one else is," he pouted. "You all forgot," he said shaking a finger at them.

"How could you bastards manipulate such an angel," Natsu sneered threateningly.

"We were playing a joke," they whined as the group surrounded them and beat them as Lucy distracted Rogue by getting him to eat his treat.

"You have crumbs on your cheek," Sting sighed after they finished beating the pair and swiped his thumb hard across his cheek to get them off Rogue closing his eye crinkling his nose cutely like a kid when he did. Sting ruffled his hair in response making him open his eyes and peer up at him innocently. "Come on let's finish the trail," Sting said pulling Rogue along. "No more scary ghosting for you."

"I'm not pretending to be a ghost," he whined. "I don't like them anyways."

"Hmm. alright then," he smiled amused.

They shrieked when it started pouring suddenly when they were halfway through. They ran down the trail then to the school. The class was waiting scared.

"You guys finally got here. Now we can all go home," a guy said.

"Looks like you were the only ones that finished it."

"Hey is that Rogue," a girl asked startled and Rogue was beside his group pulling his wet hair back into a ponytail.

They peered over. His white t shirt was soaked clear his abs and muscular chest standing out with his muscular arms. His sweats were almost clear as well so you could see his gray baggy boxers that hung on his hips sexily. The girls in the class stared eyes wide then Kyyaaaaed falling over noses bleeding. Rogue frowned.

"Are they ok," he questioned confused. Then shrugged and got his school bag and saw he had missed texts from his dad "I got to pick up my little sister from her party my dad got called out of town. Later," he called running out.

"HE'S HOT," Lucy screeched shocked.

"I KNOW," Minerva said just as shocked.

"WE ALL KNOW," people screamed extremely shocked.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM," Sting roared when they tried to run after him.

The girls stayed the night with Lucy since her house was closer and it was pouring. The boys ran to Sting's house since it was a few minutes away. Later there was knocking at the door late that night. Weisslogia opened it.

"I said don't knock! Just walk in," Lector said pulling Rogue's hair.

"That's rude though," he said and bit his wrist earning a shriek and his hair was released.

"But biting isn't?!"

"You pulled my hair first," Rogue said bluntly then peered up at Weisslogia hair in his face eyes gleaming. "Your son hurt his ankle. I found him in the rain so I carried him here after he gave me his address," he said then whined his forehead being jabbed with two fingers.

"What's with that scary face," Weisslogia asked. "You're definitely Skiadrum's child he made the same faces as a teen and still does at work," he said facepalming then grinned at the pout. "That's better. It's cute," he hummed then grunted being jabbed in the ribs with a flat hand.

"You're Sting's dad aren't you," he asked bluntly removing his fingertips from between his ribs. Weisslogia uncurled groaning.

"How'd you guess?"

"He jabs my forehead like you," he pouted making Weisslogia roar with laughter.

"He's definitely my kid and you're definitely Skiadrum's son," he cackled at the resemblance in their children. "Thank you though for bringing me my trouble maker," he said taking Lector from his back. "I know there is more to this story. What type of trouble did he get into?"

"Nothing," Rogue said looking away then his little sister ratted Lector out pouting.

"He got in a fight with a bunch of sixteen-year old's and my big brother had to save him," Frosch said crossing her arms.

Rogue was sixteen like the others. Frosch and Lector were twelve.

"YOU LITTLE RAT," Rogue cried shocked.

"He upsets me when he gets in trouble," she grouched.

"Is that Rogue's voice I here," Sting's voice rang out and he and the guys walked up blinking.

"He returned your brother home. After lector got in a fight with some people your age. So Rogue saved him and carried him here since his ankle is hurt."

"My sister ratted him out," Rogue pipped up.

"Don't try to help him lie to not get into trouble. You're behaving like Sting when you do that," Weisslogia scolded.

"No one likes a rat," he said with a pointed look at his sister. She shoved him pouting making him grin.

"Well besides being a brat and trying to help my son lie I still thank you for bringing him here," Weisslogia said poking his jaw in retaliation for Frosch right on the bruise.

"Ow," Rogue whined making him laugh then he doubled over with a grunt of pain the flat hand back in his ribs.

"STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE DEFINATELY SKIADRUM'S SON! YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWO JAB SO FAST! AND YOU GO FOR THE RIBS LIKE THE BRATS YOU ARE," Weisslogia yelled shaking him.

"STOP SHAKING ROGUE," Sting roared prying him away. "And you stop looking scary," he scolded jabbing Rogue in the forehead. He doubled over from the painful jab fingers between his ribs. "THAT HURT," he screeched.

"So does your jabbing," Rogue pouted.

"You clearly need a time out you're a brat just like your father," Weisslogia said and a tongue was stuck out at him in response from the raven teen.

"Time outs don't work on Rogue," Frosch pipped up.

"Then I'll tell your papa to ground him."

"Papa doesn't ground him."

"No wonder he's a brat. He doesn't get punished," Weisslogia grumbled.

"Does too," Frosch said innocently. "Papa span..." Rogue covered her mouth roughly sneering cheeks turning red. "Ow," she whined muffled.

"You talk too much," Rogue growled.

"Now now don't be like that," Weisslogia said laughing.

"She's started it," he pouted.

Weisslogia laughed at the pair the others grinning at the blushing raven though they couldn't say much. They still got their asses beat for things from their fathers or in Laxus case grandfather. Weisslogia smiled at Rogue.

"Come on. Let's check your wounds little warrior."

"I don't have anything but a few bruises," Rogue said bluntly.

"And there was like five guys," Lector said shivering. "He's a beast when he fights," he cried pointing at Rogue who was looking innocent at the moment. "He could probably even beat up you Gray," he cried.

"AS IF! ROGUE YOU FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW," he screeched.

"SIT DOWN," Sting barked shoving him to the couch.

"IF HE CAN'T FIGHT ROGUE I WILL," Natsu cheered.

"NO ONE IS FIGHTING ROGUE," Gajeel barked.

"I'll fight Rogue. Rogue no hard feelings type of fight. Just spare with me," Cobra grinned wickedly in front of him and threw a punch to piss Sting off but he wouldn't actually hit the adorable teen. A fist slammed into his face before his made a full stretch. He fell and skidded across the floor eyes wide. He sat up everyone gaping. Rogue retracted his fist looking innocent as hell still. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Cobra screeched shocked. "WHAT THE HELL ROGUE?!"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SPARE," Rogue cried back then moved in a blur. Cobra blinked the raven head tucked under his chin face hidden in his chest sitting between his spread legs. "I'm sorry. You said you wanted to spare. I thought you meant it," he said tearfully.

"SO CUTE," Cobra screeched cuddling him tightly.

"Aw Rogue you're so cute," Natsu cheered diving on them. Sting formed a jealous aura around him making the others join in grinning.

"You're so cute I could kiss you," Laxus said deviously cupping his chin tilting his head back.

"HANDS OFF," Sting roared stealing him. Then everyone in the room fought over Rogue.

When it settled down Weisslogia laughed patting his head lightly.

"Do you want to stay over since it's still raining?"

"Ah actually we have been moving stuff in our new house through the week so we'll stay there," Rogue said looking up at him. "It's right next door."

"How come I didn't notice you moving stuff in there," Sting asked.

"I don't know. I never noticed you either. So, it was surprising when I realized you lived here," Rogue said peering at him.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"He heard you and you walked up," Cobra said bluntly.

"No, I realized it when your dad jabbed my forehead. Only you do that," Rogue corrected.

"Like father like son huh," Natsu said looking at Weisslogia.

"Yes, and in Rogue's case too since his dad has those scary looks. I realized whose son he was right off the bat," he said ruffling Rogue's wet hair. "But they're both really cute when you look at them," he laughed.

Rogue and Frosch went home after a few minutes when Sting started sputtering about Rogue's see through clothes then everyone noticed it again and Rogue blinked confused then looked down then blushed wildly and ran home never noticing his clothes were soaking wet see through before. He had some clothes at their new house. It was furniture and some other things what would be delivered tomorrow. He placed Frosch in the bay window of his room. The seat was soft and comfy. He found some blankets in a box and folded one under her head then placed the other over her. He slept on the floor since the house didn't have beds or the couch yet and his room was the only one with a bay window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 7: Not Scary. Adorable! Continued…..**

Sting yawned the next morning waking up then saw Natsu frowning out his glass to his balcony. He peered out with him. He spotted the bay window Frosch curled up sleeping peacefully. Then peered at his balcony that was really close to his. His also had a large glass door leading to it. He saw Rogue curled up on the floor sleeping face cute and innocent.

"That can't be comfortable," Sting grumbled going onto his balcony then hopped across to Rogue's which was barely a foot from his from how the house were built so close together. He opened the door and facepalmed at the fact it was unlocked.

"You could be robbed you know," he grouched when a red eye peered at him.

"By who? Someone that can fly," Rogue sassed back half asleep. Sting stared then snorted and laughed. This was a whole other side of rogue he had never seen.

"Exactly," Sting said hooking his arm under his knees. "Come on finish your sleeping not on the floor," he said as Natsu picked up Frosch and hopped across to Sting's room. He placed her in the second bed in his room he had for guests. Sting hopped across with his bundle and laid him in his bed. Rogue protested weakly then went back to sleep despite himself.

A few hours later Weisslogia got the two up for breakfast.

"You're so lazy when you're sleepy," Sting heard his dad say as he came down the stairs. Rogue whined in response into his shoulder arms limp around his neck riding on his back half asleep. "And whiney too. Remind me not to wake you up any more."

Sting laughed at that. Rogue ate a little then flopped over face hiding into Gajeel's stomach trying to go back to sleep making him laugh. Gajeel stroked his hair fondly. He frowned then placed a hand on his cheek.

"You got a fever don't you little buddy," he murmured turning his head and feeling his forehead.

"Hmm," Weisslogia said feeling his head next. "We have fever medicine that should get rid of it. Running around in that rain and not using your coat no wonder you have one," he said remembering how Rogue's coat was on Frosch because she didn't have hers with her.

Rogue had his in his school bag that whole time until he had to pick her up. His was leather so she didn't really get wet other than her hair that stuck from under the cap he had put on her head. Weisslogia went and got the medicine. Then squirted it into his mouth smiling at the whining he got about it tasted bad.

Rogue moved things into his house later when the movers got there and put the furniture in place and left their boxes outside for him to take care off. Frosch was setting up her room happily. Rogue felt like he was burning and freezing at the same time. His breaths became faster and more shallow. He trembled in the cold. He picked up the rest of the boxes as the others came back to Sting's house from going and visiting the girls. Rogue had denied the invitation to go saying he was going to be busy. He stood up fully then his vision blurred suddenly and he swayed as he walked toward the house. He felt his arm being grabbed and a hand slapped to his forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?! DO YOU WANT TO PASS OUT," Gajeel sneered feeling the high fever.

He scooped him up making him drop the boxes and grumbled wildly like an over protective brother as he brought him to Weisslogia. Weisslogia grinned at him then took Rogue to his car leaving to take him to the doctor.

"Your papa told me to spank you if I found you up and about with your fever," Weisslogia said later grinning at the teen on his son's bed. He got a hoarse whine in response.

"Will not," Sting scowled from his spot on his bed hovering over Rogue like an over protective boyfriend.

'They're going to date then get married,' Weisslogia thought amused.

"You're going to get sick," Weisslogia screeched at his son the next day when he kept hoovering over Rogue.

"Someone needs to take care of him," Sting snapped holding Rogue possessively.

"I will you go to school damn it you're going to be late!"

"No!"

"I will spank you," he threatened.

They bickered wildly with each other. An hour later Sting was sulking at school without his precious cutie he loved to tease and play with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 8: Not Scary. Adorable! Continued…**

Rogue frowned the next week when spring break started. Everyone was making plans with friends. He walked out of school.

'Sting and the others will probably go on a trip to the beach and stay all spring break I heard Lucy talking about it,' he thought. 'I guess I'll be reading and stuff again. Though papa will take me to hike and hiking is fun,' he thought brightly at the end smiling. 'I bet. They'll have so much fun playing together and stuff,' he couldn't help but wander back to that topic. He felt water drip on his hand. 'Rain,' he felt his cheeks were wet. 'Why am I? ...Oh...That's right...I've been having so much fun with everyone and now it'll be lonely again...It hurt because I felt what it was like to have friends again instead of being alone,' he thought stopping a low whimper leaving his throat clenching his teeth. 'I don't want to be alone,' he thought shaking his head scrubbing at his eyes. He was startled when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey you're that guy everyone is scared of," a senior said staring at him. "What are you doing crying," he asked his three friends walking up. "What's wrong," he asked gently startling Rogue. He looked up at him opening his mouth. "Kidding," he laughed tightening his grip. "I don't really care. Who would care about a freak," he laughed pushing him against the wall holding his arm above his head bent at an odd angle to hurt him. Rogue looked at them startled. "Its kind of funny seeing you cry like this," he grinned taking pictures with his phone with his friends who grinned taking pictures with him. "Scream next that'll really make my day you worthless freak," he grinned. Rogue looked at him pleadingly. "I said scream," he said pressing a lighter to his arm. Rogue cried out shocked at the painful burn. He kept the flame going grinning as he tried to get his arm away crying startled. He sobbed heart thudding then he pushed against him sobbing. Then bit him hard as he could. "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU AND NO ONE WILL CARE," he roared trying to choke him with Rogue wailing, kicking, and hitting at him. He fell over and Rogue jumped on him. He pounded on him wailing heart breakingly.

Sting and the others laughed walking home as a group. They heard heart breaking cries around the corner a guy yelling. They went around.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! FREAK! I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE AND NO ONE WILL GIVE A SHIT," a guy screeched trying to get Rogue off him. Rogue palmed his face hard making his head slam back on the concrete other hand tangled in his shirt fist raising. He caught it and managed to throw him off against the wall three guys standing shocked. "STOP CRYING! JUST SAY SOMETHING FREAK! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY! SO, STOP PRETENDING TO BE AN INNOCENT GOOD LITTLE BOY," he roared punching him wildly then Rogue slammed into him again knocking him over. He grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the pavement hard making him groan in pain from his head.

"I'M TRYING MY BEST," he wailed hitting him repeatedly. "I'M TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE FRIENDS! STOP BEING MEAN TO ME! I'M TRYING MY BEST," he wailed punching his face when he tried to headbutt him.

"WOULD YOU BASTARDS GET THE FREAK OFF," he roared.

His friends hesitated then only one yanked him off grabbing his throat when he stood. Rogue yanked his face down and bit the offending hand hard making him screeched stumbling back. The other got up and grabbed him from behind pinning his arms by his side. His friend rose his fist. Rogue kicked at him wildly making him sputter trying to block the kicks. Sting felt his hand grip fabric. The guy looked startled peering over. Sting's fist plowed into his jaw hard knocking him off his feet.

The other boys joined in sneering. Rogue ran away as they fought, he was crying making their hearts hurt. Sting picked up his bag frowning then carried it with him silently. They followed.

"Rogue? I brought your bag. You left it," Sting said knocking on his bedroom door.

"He's not coming out. Thank you for bringing it. I know that makes him happy. He's just upset right now," Skiadrum said softly. Sting set it down frowning.

The next day he woke up Rogue leaning over his balcony carefully setting a container on Sting's balcony bench then he disappeared into his room. Sting blinked then got up yawning and went onto his balcony curiously. He opened it. He smiled at the little cupcakes.

"He's too cute," he hummed going back into his room and got ready.

He pounced over the rails and opened Rogue's door startling him. He walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever suffer by yourself again. I'm here. I'm your friend Rogue. Come to me anytime you're hurting or feel lonely. I don't like it when you suffer," he murmured petting his hair.

"Ok," he whimpered.

"Come on. Everyone is meeting up for lunch. They're worried about you," he smiled grabbing his hand and leading him along.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Rogue you're our friend of course it's ok," he laughed.

"Thank you," he whimpered.

"Of course Rogue. Anytime," he smiled wrapping an arm around him and guided him to go meet up with their friends.

'Friends. I like the sound of that. I'll treasure them always,' Rogue thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 9: Jealous and overprotective Sting.**

Rogue was drinking a glass of hot chocolate when suddenly a body slammed into his from behind. He fumbled with the cup then steadied it as arms steadied him.

"Rogue! I need a huge favor! A big reward for this job. I need a partner and I'll split half the money with you. I just need half so I can buy a house for me and Levy. Please Rogue!"

"A gay bar. One that possibly has their workers cross dress depending on the day of the week according to this," Rogue deadpanned seeing the request paper. "Why?"

"It'll be good money and all we got to do is catch the man that's been kidnapping the dancers. Please! I'll never bother you for a job like this again!"

"Gajeel," he scowled.

"Rogue your guild needs money for repairs, right? This will cover that and more. Don't you want to help out Sting," he pressured making him look conflicted.

"I'm not wearing a dress or skirt," he scowled.

"Alright alright I'll be sure to not let them put you in one," he chuckled.

Rogue went by his house and got a backpack to travel with after leaving a note for Sting on his desk saying he was going with Gajeel to take care of a request. Gajeel doubled over with laughter at the outfit Rogue had to wear. He was in skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a gray top that stopped above his belly button and a red thong peeked from his pants. His hair was in a pony tail and his lashes were curled to make them look longer. Gajeel wore black skinny jeans, no shirt but a studded leather jacket, his hair in a ponytail as well, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

"Shut up before I back out," Rogue sneered making him fall silent. "Yours is no better. Look at that gaudy studs on the jacket. You look like a wanna be biker."

"Hey," he frowned offended.

"Lets just get this over with," he scowled. "So, I can go home to Frosch."

"Yeah yeah don't get your thong in a twist," Gajeel waved him off making him punch him.

Rogue waited tables while Gajeel tended to the bar. Men flirted with Rogue continuously making him roll his eyes. He only liked Sting's attention. Not that Rogue would ever admit his feelings about his best friend. He kept and eye out for anyone suspicious. Rogue frowned when one man made it his mission to gain his attention at every second.

'Maybe he's the one,' he pondered. 'Well maybe I need to flirt back and gain his trust. So then he'll take me to his hide out where he's keeping the employees,' he thought.

"So cute," the man started placing a hand on his hip. "Ssssoooooooo how about we…."

"So nothing you creep," a voice interrupted. "Don't touch him so casually," he said threateningly pulling Rogue to his side.

"Sting," Rogue gasped.

"What are you doing in a place like this Rogue," he demanded.

"I left a note. I…."

"I don't like it," he said bluntly.

"But it'll help with repairs and….."

"There are other ways. I don't want you looking like this in front of others," he said fingers grazing his exposed hip making him shiver slightly.

"But Sting," he started as he pulled away then bumped into another person.

"Well lookie here. Such a cutie. Is this guy bothering you," a man leered licking his lips.

"Ah no he's a friend of mine," Rogue said placing his hands on his chest to keep him a distance when he got in his space.

"Are you sure I don't need to take care of him for you," he asked smiling smugly and grabbed his wrist.

"No really…..," he trailed off and noticed a faint smell to him.

He glanced to the bar and saw Gajeel watching grimly. He nodded at Rogue in clarification.

"Actually, can you walk me home," he smiled pressing into him making Sting sneer.

"I said," Sting snarled catching on.

"What I do doesn't concern you. Go home," Rogue demanded guiding the man away.

"Oh does it not," Sting spat.

"It really doesn't," Rogue spat back as he left out the door with the man.

"IF YOU GO ANY FURTHER, I'M NOT SAVING YOU! SINCE IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM I WON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WANT TO SELL YOURSELF CHEAP THEN FINE! I'LL LET YOU SUFFER YOUR MISTAKE," Sting roared after him.

'Stupid Sting spouting that shit! He'll only get my hopes up! Who is he to barge in and act all mighty?! I'm doing it for the guild he should be happy! What does he think I'm weak or something,' he thought angrily.

"Lover's quarrel," the man asked amused gesturing at the bar.

"No. He's an ex but we're still friends," Rogue lied smoothly then jolted when he felt a prick in his neck.

"Is that so," he hummed as Rogue's eyes lidded. "You let your guard down. You should know I don't work alone," he smiled as the dart that had taken effect. "I knew the moment that guild master came in you were one of his members. Maybe next time don't let your master bust in like that in a huff," he hummed as he lifted the limp body. "I'll have fun with you cutie."

'What you don't know. Is it's part of the plan. I'll find those missing persons and set them free. Then take you out bastard,' Rogue thought amused. 'You're just taking the bait. Even if Sting was a setback.'

Minutes later he was taken to a building where he was chained to a wall. He blinked his vision back into focus. The smell of death assaulted his nose. He peered around and rotting corpses were in piles. His breath hitched in shock. They had figured the man had been trafficking them not murdering the males he disappeared with. Rogue struggled against the chains ready to get free.

'Why is my magic not…..,' he wondered then realized that there were seals all around him on the chains. 'No wonder. The seals are a precaution incase the drug has little effect on others like with me. He's smarter than he looks,' he acknowledged.

"Now to start some fun. I'll enjoy every moment with you. I'll kill you very slowly and mail you bit by bit to your master. How does that sound," the man pondered holding his carving knife.

"You sound like a wannabe anime villain," Rogue deadpanned.

"Cheeky bastard are we? Well it'll be fine cutting away that spirit. Please entertain me and lash out as much as you want, I enjoy a challenge," he smiled.

"Now you sound like a sex deprived psycho," Rogue commented.

He was rewarded with a slash across his stomach. Blood rolled down his delicate pale skin in response. Rogue struggled against the chains.

"Damn it. I can't get free. Where's Gajeel? Surely that other guy wasn't hard to take out. Was there more? I need help. I need…I need Sting. But I dismissed him and now he's mad at me. He won't come. No matter how much I want him to. I don't deserve to be saved by him after what I said,' he thought eyes dulling as the knife slashed his skin in different places on his arms, legs, sides, hips, face, and chest.

"Sorry….Sting," he mumbled feeling like maybe this was the last day he'd get to speak his name.

The wall next to him exploded making him look over shocked.

"Well if you're sorry then I guess I can forgive you," Sting said cockily.

"Sting! When did you…..How did you…."

"Well I followed your smell and was right outside the building having just arrived when I heard you apologize," he smiled

"Bastard coming in here all mighty! I'll show you," the man roared using his magic to send blades at Sting.

"Sting," Rogue cried out worriedly.

"Is that all you got?! I'll show you what a real wizard can do," Sting countered.

The blades melted as his magic slammed into the man.

"You're pretty weak on your own. You use drugs and seals on your victims so they can't fight against you. You're pathetic," Sting scoffed at the man laying in a heap.

"So you cleared things up here before I got the chance. Well good work Sting," Gajeel said smirking as he appeared and went to the unconscious man.

"ROGUE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY THE TIME YOU GOT HERE! YOU'RE NEVER TAKING HIM ON A REQUEST EVER AGAIN," Sting roared.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see drama queen," Gajeel laughed.

"Gajeel don't piss him off any more than what he is," Rogue sighed.

"Awww but you can have such passionate angry make up sex if I rile him up more," Gajeel teased.

The pair went dark red in response to him comment and both sputtered.

"WE AREN'T LIKE THAT," they roared flustered making him laugh.

"Come on let's go get you treated," Sting scowled breaking the chains and scooping Rogue up carrying him away like a bride.

"Sting," he protested blushing harder.

"Shut up. I'm not listening to a word you say. Understand? You're going to shut up and listen to me for once," Sting scowled rushing to the hospital.

After he was treated Gajeel brought him his clothes and he changed. After Sting dragged him along to head home.

"Sting," he murmured when they got to the next town and it was getting dark. "I'll pay for a room. Can we rest for the night," he asked hesitantly.

Sting had been in an agitated mood since their trip to the hospital. Sting didn't answer him he just kept dragging him along by his hand. They cut to the right suddenly and they were in a hotel. Sting held up a finger and tossed money on the counter. The lady gave him a key and he hauled off with Rogue again. Sting took a shower as soon as they set their bags down. Rogue had taken one at the hospital so they could see the wounds better. He changed into pajamas and sat on the bed head hung. Sting was really angry at him. Rogue hadn't meant to make him upset. He just wanted to help the guild. Tears flooded his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. After several minutes of crying hands seized his face and made him look up.

"Stop that. I can't stand it," Sting frowned.

"Can't stand what," he whimpered as his lips trembled pressing back sobs.

"I can't stand you crying. It hurts knowing you're hurting. Even worse when I'm the reason you're crying. I'm sorry I was mean to you. Just please don't cry," Sting frowned stroking the tears from his cheeks.

"STUPID! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME! YOU WOULDN'T TALK TO ME," he wailed hiding his face into his chest.

"I could never hate you."

"Well you acted like it! You kept glaring if I tried to speak up and wouldn't talk to me all the way here! I thought for sure you hated me now because I didn't listen and got kidnapped," he blubbered.

"Well I am angry you didn't listen but I can't hate you. You're too important. I didn't exactly go about getting you to leave the place correctly either. I let my feelings get in the way of being logical. I didn't want perverts looking at you. I'm also sorry I said I wouldn't save you. You must have been scared not knowing if anyone was coming. I'll always come to save you no matter what," he said sitting by him and cuddling him.

"Don't say nice things anymore. It'll get my hopes up," Rogue begged.

"What? What do you mean get your hopes up? Why can't I say nice things," Sting questioned.

"Because I love you. I'm sorry if that freaks you out but I can't help it," Rogue sniveled.

"Idiot," Sting chuckled holding him tighter. "Of course I love you back. Don't cry. I would never reject you," he smiled making him look at him once again. "Be my boyfriend Rogue."

"Ok," Rogue breathed then leaned up and pressed a shy kiss to his cheek.

"So cute," Sting whined cuddling him when he ducked away blushing.

"I'm not," Rogue whined.

"You are," Sting chuckled kissing his forehead. "So tone it down around the others. I don't want anyone else after my cutie."

"Stupid! I said I'm not!"

"I say you are and you have to listen to me for the rest of the day. So no more protesting or I'll put you on toilet cleaning duty for a month," he teased.

Rogue whined angrily hiding his face into his chest still snuggling into him regardless. Sting chuckled beaming down at him and kept holding his adorable boyfriend until they were both ready for sleep. Rogue climbed into his bed to snuggle with him despite having his own. Sting wasn't going to complain though. His boyfriend was rarely affectionate towards anyone other than Frosch. He enjoyed the times when Rogue would be affectionate with him when they were just friends. Now it seemed he'd be even more affectionate. Sting couldn't wait for all the future cuddle sessions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 10: Rogue the New Member!**

Sting was walking down the hall of the stadium when he smelled a familiar person. He knew he should have killed him and had no mercy. The guy was a master again and his members looked just as evil as he did. They were called the Wolf Fang Guild. Jiemma smirked arrogantly at Sting. Sting stared back at him blankly.

"Well well I see you're still trying to pull off the master role? You'll lose this year. My members will slaughter your pathetic guild members in the competition," he smirked.

"We'll see about that," Sting seethed.

"Yes, we will," he chuckled walking away with his members following smirking arrogantly.

Sting scowled at them then paused when he was suddenly being smelled. He peered at the raven-haired male around his age sniffing him.

"Who was your dragon," he asked red eyes glaring at him.

"Weisslogia if you must know," he snarled back.

"The white dragon," he acknowledged.

"Yes. Who's yours? Not that I really care," he scoffed.

The male looked up at him and crinkled his nose cheeks puffing in anger and an angry pout formed.

"That's rude you know! I wasn't mean to you so don't be mean to me! You big idiot," he cried cutely.

"You glared at me," he sputtered.

"Did not! My eyes just…..My eyes….are…..scary," he sulked lowering his head.

'HOW DID JIEMMA GET SOMEONE THIS CUTE! I WANT TO STEAL HIM,' Sting roared in his mind.

He grabbed his face and made him look up and inspected his eyes. The color made sharper but they were cute. Especially with those long lashes around them.

"Hmmm. No, they're not scary they're cute," he dismissed letting his face go walking away.

The male stood stunned then brightened.

"Hey white dragon slayer," he called making him turn and his breath was taken away at how beautiful he was beaming and smiling like that. "Skiadrum was mine! I'm the shadow dragon slayer! I'm Rogue," he called.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sting," he smiled softly.

Rogue waved then scampered off.

'STEALING HIM,' Sting roared in his mind.

Rogue wasn't cruel like the other members in his guild everyone acknowledged. He looked worried when someone was badly injured even if they weren't in his guild. He played with his cute cat Frosch every chance he got. He wasn't brutal in the two on two match he had with Yukino and Minerva. He even helped them to the healing room after he had won the match with his partner. Rogue had even pounced on Gajeel grinning happily days later when they ran into each other and Gajeel hugged him laughing fondly at his little brother figure he adored. They chattered excitedly to each other then went to their teams.

"I'm going to beat you up," Rogue cheered when he and Gajeel were pinned to fight each other in a match to determine who would face off in the final round against Sabertooth.

Gajeel sputtered at him making him grin adorably and the whole stadium pondered kidnapping the shadow dragon for themselves. Gajeel ruffled his hair wildly making him snicker.

"You will not! I'm going to kick your butt you brat," he said fondly.

Sting was amazed at how strong the shadow dragon was. He had to be on pare with him. His attacks were precise and fast. Gajeel had a hard time keeping up with him because of how quick he was. Rogue let out an adorable shocked squeal when he tore him out of his shadows and began eating them.

"YOU BIG DUMMY! YOU'LL POISON YOURSELF! DUMMY! DON'T EAT MY SHADOWS! DUMMY GAJEEL," he cried cutely clearly worried about him.

"How cute," Minerva gushed as Yukino squealed and Sting laughed at the adorable insults.

Gajeel blasted him later with Iron Shadow Dragon roar.

"OH SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO THAT FAR," he screamed when Rogue screamed in pain in the sky.

"GAJEEL I'LL MURDER YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT SOMEONE SO CUTE," Erza roared.

"WHO'S TEAM ARE YOU ON," he screeched back.

Rogue hit the ground moments later. Gajeel peered at him nervously. Rogue twitched then slowly starting getting up.

"Rogue," he said shocked as he got to his feet wobbly panting.

"I can still," he murmured shadows swirling. "I can still continue," he said lifting his head and Gajeel choked realizing what was going on.

"Stop! Your pressing your magic! You'll die," he exclaimed as blood trailed from his eyes from over use of magic.

"But I have to," he insisted stepping and his shadow drive tried to activate. "I won't lose. I'll win," he insisted.

"Rogue a match isn't worth dying over," he scolded.

"I won't have a home if I lose. I need to be able to provide for Frosch. I'll do anything to keep him happy and healthy. I won't lose. No matter what, I'll continue," Rogue cried quickening his steps and charging at him.

Gajeel dodged the punch surrounded by shadows thrown at him. Rogue stumbled from the momentum and toppled to the ground. Gajeel frowned as he started trying to get up. His body was shaking from overexertion, he started coughing blood, and he was close to having no magic left. He had pushed passed his limits on his magic. This time it would be even more dangerous if he pushed further. The ref stepped in and called time on the match.

"Winner of this match is Fairy Tail they will advance to the final due to their member being the only one standing," he announced.

Rogue gave out and tears stung his eyes.

"You did great Rogue. You're more powerful than I could imagine. I'm so proud of you," Gajeel said kneeling and petting his head. "When did my little brother grow so big huh," he teased.

"I lost though," he blubbered.

"Well that's how it's supposed to be. The big brother should always be stronger so he can protect his little brother," he smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in ten years," he said guiltily.

"It's not your fault," he mumbled sitting up.

"Rogue you can always stay at my place. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you," he grinned making him pout at him.

"I'm not a kid," he huffed making Gajeel laugh.

"But don't little kids cry over losing against their big brothers,' he teased.

"I WASN'T CRYNG! DIRT GOT IN MY EYES! BIG DUMMY! STUPID! IDIOT! STUPID GAJEEL," he cried blushing and the crowd laughed and squealed over his cuteness.

"Rogue," his master said appearing by them holding out his hand.

"Master," he questioned startled.

"Give me your hand I'll help you up," he smiled.

"Ok," Rogue agreed brightening giving him his hand.

"Maybe he's changed a little," Yukino said startled like the others in Sabertooth.

His hand glowed suddenly and Rogue let out a startled cry.

"You think I was serious?! I just don't want you wearing our mark a second longer you trash," he roared kneeing him in the gut. "YOU DISGRACED US! NEVER STEP FOOT IN MY GUILD AGAIN! WE DON'T NEED WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE OUT! DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR PATHETIC FACE AGAIN," he roared as members appeared behind him smirking and laughing evilly, people he once called his friends.

He blasted Rogue sending him flying across the arena. Gajeel gaped at him then roared in pure rage lunging at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT MY LITTLE BROTHER," he roared punching him.

"STING," Minerva cried when he went flying off the balcony and charging at his ex-master.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Cana, Rufus, Orga and Yukino was doing the same. They couldn't stand by and let him get away with that. Especially not when it was someone as precious as the shadow dragon slayer, he was doing it to. Lucy, Wendy, Shelia, and Minerva rushed to Rogue.

"I SHOULD HAVE ENDED YOU A LONG TIME AGO," Sting roared.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY," Jiemma snarled.

It took five minutes for the fighting to stop and Wolf Fang be disqualified and kicked out. Sting went to the infirmary and frowned at the wounded dragon slayer being worked on frantically by healers. Frosch was sobbing hysterically as Lector was trying to calm him. After thirty minutes of intensive healing he was out of the woods. Sting stayed by his bedside feeling the pull he had felt for Rogue getting stronger. He wanted to take care of him and keep him safe. Sting sighed relieved hours later when red eyes peered at him.

"Rogue how are you feeling? You aren't hurting are you," he asked worried.

"No, I'm numbed up," he reassured groggily.

"That's good," Sting smiled.

Rogue stayed quiet a moment then suddenly he was sniveling and scrubbing tears. Sting panicked and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong?! Do you hurt now?! Are you ok?! Should I call a nurse?!"

"I thought they were my friends. They said they liked me and we could be friends. But they let master kick me out and laughed at me. I don't understand what I did wrong," he wailed. "I just wanted a home and friends. I didn't want anything else," he sobbed.

"Rogue you did nothing to deserve that," Sting said firmly.

"How do you know? You haven't known me long," he sniffled.

"Because I can tell by how you act, you're a good person with a big heart. You don't deserve to be treated like that. If anyone ever says otherwise, I'll beat them up," he said determined. "Also, you have a home at Sabertooth if you ever decide you want to join us," he smiled.

"Thank you, Sting," he smiled as happy tears fell now.

He fell asleep moments later. Sting smiled petting his hair gently. He couldn't believe how much he adored someone he hardly knew. Then again everyone seemed to adore Rogue. He was too gentle and cute not to adore him.

Several days later they were celebrating the end of the games at the palace. It was a routine now for them to have a party there. FairyTail won this year but Sting promised his guild would win next year. He was chattering with Gajeel when a raven scampered up and wrapped around Gajeel and smiled up at him adorably. Gajeel cuddled him internally gushing over his little brother.

"Are you sure you're ok to be out of bed," Sting asked worriedly.

"Yes, the doctor said just not to push it for a while," he beamed at him.

"Well if the doctor said so then I guess it's fine. But seriously don't push it," he smiled.

"I won't," he insisted.

Sting cracked up cackling when everyone got into a fight over who was the best guild and were fighting wildly. Rogue tried to protect Gajeel in the ruckus. He squealed in pain making Sting look for him worried. He wanted to laugh at the pitiful sight but seeing the shocked tear-filled eyes he decided to help him remove the candle stick from his ass someone had so rudely shoved in it. Rogue sulked in a corner pitifully until Gajeel beat up the random wizard that did it and Sting kept spoiling him with hugs and sweets.

"So, Rogue did you find a guild you want to join," Lucy asked later when Sting had convinced him to go get a drink with him.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Who," she asked excitedly.

"Sabertooth," he cried. "SO, I CAN BEAT UP GAJEEL NEXT YEAR IN THE GAME," he cried happily.

"WHY IS THAT YOUR REASON?! ROGUE YOU'RE SO RUDE! COME HERE! I'LL GET YOU," Gajeel cried playfully and chased him around as he giggled and taunted him dodging his grabs.

"ROGUE YOU CUTE LITTLE ANGEL," everyone wailed making them pause.

"Thank you," he said giving them a big adorable smile as his eyes shined happily.

'I'M STEALING HIM,' everyone roared in their minds.

In the end Sting was the one who got to keep the cutie at his side and threatened anyone who tried to sway or kidnap Rogue from him. Rogue was his cutie from now on and no one was going to take him from him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 11: Sick Rogue**

Rogue felt like crap. He woke up to a major headache, nausea, chills, high fever, stuffy nose, and congestion. It wasn't a big shock to him he had been feeling off the last few days and spiking mild fevers randomly. He made himself get out of bed and go eat a bowl of cereal. Frosch trailed behind him worried as he sniveled and coughed pitifully. Rogue reassured him before they left the house that he'd be ok, so Frosch wouldn't make a fuss at the guild. Rogue was supposed to be helping Sting with some paperwork he was behind on and he didn't want to let him down. When he got there, he went straight to the office. Sting took one look at him and pointed at the door.

"Out. You're clearly sick. Go home and rest," he commanded.

"It's nothing. Sting just let me help you. I promised I'd help. Don't make me break my promise. You know how much they mean to me when I make them," he said sitting at a desk.

The office had two since Rogue and Sting worked together a lot on things. Rogue didn't mind helping him. Jobs were more entertaining yes but he liked being with Sting. They were a team and best friends so he enjoyed all the time he spent with him. Though he was in love with his friend he didn't expect him to return his feelings so he kept them to himself. Just being by his side was enough for Rogue. Sting sighed and looked at him sternly.

"Only for a little while Rogue. Then you have to go home and rest," he gave in.

"Ok," he agreed happily.

"Don't be so smug," he scowled making him snicker.

Sting walked to his desk and put a few documents for him on the desk. Rogue huffed and used his shadows to retrieve a decent amount and put it on the desk making Sting sputter and try to take it from him until Rogue gave him a look that made him back off. When he was done hours later, he tried to sneak more but got kicked out in response.

"BED," Sting yelled through the door making him pout.

"Hmph! No," he sassed walking away. "Come on Frosch let's go buy food for the house."

The others laughed amused at how cute and sassy their shadow dragon slayer could be when it involved Sting. Sting always brought out sides of Rogue no one even knew existed. Rogue did the same with Sting, who was only gentle and fussy when it came to Rogue. Other times he was just silly, strict, or hyper with everyone else. Which was probably why they made such a good team. They brought out the best in each other.

Rogue was feeling worse as he shopped around. His fever was rising and he was getting tired and Frosch was growing more and more concerned over him. He paid for what he had deciding he should go to the pharmacy and get medicine. After getting medicine he was walking toward home when everything started graying out. He tried to keep focused but he couldn't stop coughing. He felt like everything was spinning around as fast as it could. Next thing he knew he was collapsing and arms caught him.

Sting had a bad feeling when he smelled Rogue back in the guild along with Laxus of all people. He left his office and went to the quickly. Laxus handed over bags of food, a pharmacy bag of over the counter medicine, and prescription medicine.

"He collapsed in the streets after leaving the pharmacy. I carried him to the doctor and he woke long enough to run tests but I don't think he was all there so he probably won't remember. Here's his medicine they want him to take for a week. Strict bed rest for the whole week. If his fever gets that high again, they'll hospitalize him. They will mail the bill to him later so don't worry about it. Just get him to bed. I don't know where he lives," Laxus said handing Rogue over carefully.

"Thank you. I owe you one Laxus," Sting sighed cradling his friend in his arms.

"Think nothing of it. He comes to harass Gajeel once a week so he's grown on me a lot. He's cute and funny. The fact he likes to pick on Gajeel is the best. So, he's someone I care about," he smiled waving him off then left.

"You're in so much trouble Rogue," Sting growled to his sleeping partner and carried him home.

Rogue woke in the middle of the night feeling his stomach churn. He scrambled off the bed and practically crawled to his bathroom and let out the contents of his stomach. By the time he was done he felt a hand in his hair holding it back and another rubbing his back soothingly. He blinked back tears, he hated being sick it always made him emotional.

"I'm sorry," he sniveled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine Rogue. I was already awake anyways. Do you want to sit here for a bit or lay back down," he questioned as he ran his hand through Rogue's long locks of hair soothingly.

"Here in case I throw up again," he mumbled still feeling nauseous.

"Alright we'll sit here," he soothed.

"We," Rogue fumbled.

"We," he said sternly pulling him into his lap and cuddling him close. "You're in trouble for not telling you were so sick and collapsing because you were being stubborn. You're under strict bed rest until I say so," he scolded making him whine.

Sting chuckled at his reaction and nuzzled the back of his head. He stayed with him the whole time through the week. Though it didn't stop Rogue from trying to escape only to be caught by an angry Sting and was punished with no jobs for a month and he was on cleaning duty that whole month. When he was off bedrest, he made Sting his favorite breakfast and beamed innocently at him when he handed him his plate. Sting smiled and kissed his forehead startling him and earning an adorable blush.

"You're still on cleaning duty and no missions for a month," he smirked.

"THEN YOU GET NO FOOD! GIVE IT BACK! DUMMY! MEANIE," Rogue cried trying to take the plate away as Sting held him back with one hand laughing.

"You're not supposed to admit to bribing your guild master Rogue," he laughed.

"I wasn't I was bribing my best friend," he huffed.

"You're cute. It's still a no," he snorted then laughed running away from the angry shadow dragon that wanted his way.

In the end he ended up helping him clean the guild and only lasted two weeks before letting him go on a job. Rogue's puppy eyes were something he could never refuse for long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 12: Sting's World**

Rogue glared darkly at the man that was plotting to kill Sting and become the new master. He had caught on to his plan and slaughtered most of his guys. The man was able to overpower him and now he was dangling from the ceiling in cuffs whip marks littering his body.

"You know you could plant the bomb in the guild like I asked so this could be over," he smiled at the red glowing piece of metal in front of him.

"No," he denied.

"Very well," he sighed pressing it on his hip and his pained screams ripped through the air.

They wall exploded suddenly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my Rogue," Gajeel asked darkly.

"Gajeel-nii," he whimpered hoarsely.

"I smelled you here and as I got closer, I heard the screams. I got you kid. You'll be ok soon," he said gently.

He blacked out after that. When he woke, he was in the hospital. Gajeel was holding his hand tightly.

"So? You gonna tell me what you were doing there? You weren't on a job. I haven't told Sting yet but depending on your answer determines if I will or not."

"They wanted to kill Sting. I couldn't let them attack the guild! The members weren't that strong so I figured I could just knock out the threat. But my magic was low by the end of it and that's how I got caught. I just wanted to be of use to Sting. But I failed. Gajeel-nii what good am I if I just get caught when I'm supposed to be protecting the guild. I failed. I'm sorry, Gajeel-nii. I wasn't strong like you," he cried pitifully and his cheeks were smooshed harshly.

"Don't say stupid things like that you're plenty strong. You're just reckless. Don't ever do something like that again," he scolded tearfully.

He cuddled him a long time after that and the next day he coddled him with the nurses who found the shadow dragon adorable before he could be released.

"So how were you able to be gone a couple of days and Sting not be hunting for you?"

"I told him I was visiting a friend who was sick so I might not be back in one day," he said softly. "Gajeel-nii," he whined.

"Stop whining you're hurt so I get to carry you. If you don't behave, I'll carry you like a baby," he chided his baby brother riding on his back.

"Mean," he accused puffing his cheeks.

"The meanest," he agreed turning his head to smooch his cheek.

He giggled cutely at that. When they got back, he went to the guild to say he returned. Gajeel was still carrying him on his back.

"What's this? Playing piggy back with your brother," Orga teased making him blush.

"Dumb ass! I!..."

"He twisted his ankle when we were training. I'm just being nice," Gajeel interrupted. "Got a problem," he asked scarily making them back off.

He brought him to Sting who grumbled about Rogue never letting him carry him when he was hurt. Rogue sassed that he was too dumb to carry him. Sting tried to smack him but Gajeel decked him for it. Sting smiled amused when Rogue was snickering adorably about it.

Rogue went home after to rest. He was training with the others the next day. The guild always had a training day. Rogue went to score higher on the magic meter charging up wildly then blasted. His world spun. His magic was still weak and his body was still badly hurt from what had happened.

Sting grinned at the powerful blast Rogue let out then it weakened out and his eyes slipped closed as he fell forward.

"ROGUE," he cried shocked lurching forward and catching him. "ROGUE! OI! ROGUE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? ROGUE," he cried as he panted wildly and his body trembled his eyes never opening his mouth never forming words to assure him things were ok.

"He's burning up," Yukino said softly as she placed a hand on his head.

"His magic just depleted in that one go as well," Rufus acknowledged.

His eyes fluttered after a moment and he made a choked pained sound removing Stings hand from his hip.

"Rogue are you hurt from sparing with Gajeel?! Why push so hard then not tell us," he scolded. "I wouldn't have made you train if I knew you and your brother went all out yesterday! Now let me see your hip," he ranted moving to lift his shirt.

"NO WEIRDO," he sassed shielding it.

"It's obviously bothering you! You may need a doctor!"

"I went already! It's fine," he refused and bickered with him wildly standing on his own feet to fuss at Sting.

Minera lifted his shirt to look when he wasn't paying attention and saw the oozing burn too deep to wrap or it would get infected.

"You weren't sparing with Gajeel he was covering for you," She spoke making the pair pause and Sting's eyes zoned in on the burn. "What really happened?"

"That's…..NOT OF YOUR CONCERN," he fumbled then was pissed. "STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! I'M GOING HOME!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS STING! I AM THE ONLY ONE WITH THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"SO WHAT?! I CAN KEEP IT TO MYSELF IF I WANT TO I!"

Sting cut him off by grabbing his wrist and hauling him off. He protested and struggled all the way home.

"You don't want to tell me then fine but you're getting proper care," he spat throwing him to the bed and ripping his shirt off. He treated his wounds with ointment then made him lay down.

Sting wouldn't speak to him the whole day he was taking care of him. He just did what was necessary and never spoke. Rogue felt his heart crack bit by bit. He caught Sting's wrist before he left that night to go to his room to bed. Sting peered back as the small hiccups. Big fat tears rolled down his face peering up so innocently at him. Sting couldn't help but climb over him and hold him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Rogue chanted crying adorably.

"Tell me how you got hurt," he murmured nuzzling into his hair.

"You'll hate me," he whispered.

"Never," he cooed.

"I heard there was a guild aiming to kill you. I figured I could take them down and no one had to worry about it. But by the time all the members were out the master had so much more magic than I that I couldn't over power him. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be of use to you," he sobbed.

"Rogue you're my world. I can't lose you. Don't do something so dangerous again. You're more than enough for me. Don't sell yourself short."

"Well I…You…STUPID," he fumbled blushing dark red then hid under his blankets.

Sting laughed adoringly cuddling the stubborn adorable bundle hiding from him. One day he'll finally get his cute little shadow to realize his worth and maybe become more than his friend. For now though this was just fine.

 ***Dusts off story and looks around***

 **It's been too long. Stupid college and work was trying to kick my ass but I kicked theirs! Hopefully I can start updating my stories again now that I've possibly gotten a routine down. Regardless no story will be abandoned it will just take a while before they are completed! Hopefully though I can get back into updating pretty often. We'll see. But for now here's two new chapters! I hope you enjoy them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Starting Over New**

Rogue was glad their old master was gone. Everyone was closer and more lively. People in town trusted them now. Sting was a great master and looked out for everyone the best he could. Rogue loved that he cared so much for everyone. They were like a huge family like Natsu spoke about.

"Rogue are you ok," Yukino broke his hazed musings.

"I'm fine. Why," he smiled.

"Your face is flush," she said concerned feeling his forehead. "YOU'RE BURNING UP WITH FEVER," she exclaimed.

"Ah," he blinked then peered at the paper work he was supposed to be doing. "No wonder I was dragging," he mumbled.

"You should go home and get rest," she exclaimed.

"No I'll finish this and," he trailed off a forehead pressing against his. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. "S-Sting! Personal space!"

"No way. Go home and get some rest," he demanded.

"But I didn't finish my part," he murmured.

"It's fine I'll do it. Go get rest. You won't be a good helper if you collapse," he said poking his nose to life his spirits slightly with a playful gesture.

"Fine," he smiled slightly and got up.

He went to his shitty apartment he had to get far from the guild. The old master forbade him to stay at the guild or anywhere close as punishment for him always being the outspoken one in the guild. Now all the rooms were taken up there so he couldn't exactly move in. He turned on the fans because the air conditioning in the building was out and stripped to his boxers. Frosch curled up with him. Soon concerned at the amount of sweat he was pouring and his temperature rising. Sting never knew where they lived Rogue didn't want him to feel guilty about it.

It was the bad end of town and Rogue had only one problem one of his neighbors liked to proposition him despite how many times he was rejected. It wasn't too bad to bring up. He didn't want to bother anyone. Minerva needed the new room more now that she sold the house, she was beat in by her father. Rogue's problems weren't as bad and fewer. He could handle it himself. He was saving up for a house so it wouldn't be long.

Rogue woke feeling like he was on fire and breathing was too hard to accomplish. He needed water or ice or both. Vomit spilled from his mouth as he sat up and promptly blacked out. He woke again being hooked to machines and panicked. Medics held him down shushing him gently as they gave him a shot to put him back out.

White was the first thing he saw when he woke up. He stared at the ceiling a moment then turned his face when he heard shuffling in a chair. Sting laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey. How you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"Why am I in a hospital," he groaned.

"Turns out you're extremely sick. Frosch got a neighbor when you blacked out said it was the nice one that visits a lot."

"Tatsuya," he muttered relaxing a moment then his eyes flew open. "OH SHIT!"

"Rogue lay back what are you doing," Sting exclaimed.

"THAT'S THE HORNY NEIGHBOR!"

"THE WHAT?!"

"HE ALWAYS TRIES TO PROPOSITION ME AND ONE TIME CAME INTO MY APARTMENT WHEN I FORGOT TO LOCK IT AND WAS CLIMBING ON ME WITH A PERVERTED GRIN! HE ALSO TOUCHES MY BUTT WHEN WE PASS EACH OTHER IN THE HALL AND TALKS ABOUT MY BODY AND WHAT SEX POSITIONS HE WANTS TO USE! FROSCH WAKE UP DID HE DO ANYTHING WEIRD WHEN I WAS OUT," he wailed shaking him awake.

"No he cried and held you to his chest until the medics got there and tried to wake you with a kiss but the medic didn't believe in story books and wouldn't let him," he said innocently.

"I need a bath," Rogue groaned. "Stupid creepy …..oh…..it's not that bad? I was kidding? Playing," he said leaning away as Sting looked pissed and was leaning into his space.

"Where exactly do you live," he demanded darkly.

"Raven heights," he said sheepishly knowing Sting hated that part of town.

"You're moving out," he deadpanned.

"I can't move out there are no places to rent in the whole town you dumbass! I'm saving for a house so…."

"You're moving in with me," he deadpanned.

"What? No! Sting! That's too much," he scolded.

"You're not safe there!"

"I'm not a damsel to take care of," he rolled his eyes.

"No, you're my best friend in need of better living conditions. Therefore, you're moving into my house. Pay rent if you absolutely have too but I'm fine paying for everything," he scolded.

"But you can't just…I," he fumbled.

"Are we clear," Sting asked nose to nose with him. Rogue blushed and whined cutely in response making him smile. "Good boy," he murmured kissing his forehead.

"Dummy! Bully! Meanie!"

"Yes yes I know," Sting laughed petting him.

"Stupid! I don't see what the big deal is. I can handle it," he sulked.

"But you don't have too that's the point. Why suffer when you know I'm always willing to help. If you couldn't afford somewhere better I…"

"It's not like I could have moved somewhere else. The old master," he said then trailed off letting it hang there.

"I would have fought him about it! You should have told me!"

"Exactly why I didn't! Sting back then what if you lost to him? Things would have been terrible for you from that point on. It's not a big deal I'm fine I've always been able to get by and it has never bothered me living there. I'm used to it," he sighed then was crushed in a hug. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm so tired of you suffering and being silent about it. You shouldn't be used to it. That isn't right. From now on you have to tell me when things are bad. I don't want you to suffer in silence. It bothers me. Promise me you'll stop hiding things like this," he murmured.

"It's not a big deal you idiot," he grouched blushing then hid his face into his shoulder. "If it makes you shut up and stop being dumb…..I will tell you when something is going on. But don't try to solve it! I can handle my own problems and I don't need to be taken care of," he pouted making him grin.

"Only if you promise that if it gets bad, you'll actually come to me for help," he said amused.

"No way you'll make it worse I'll go to Gajeel," he sassed making him laugh.

"I'll tell him about all of this," he threatened making him whine. "Then let me help anytime there's a problem and I won't tell on you," he chuckled.

"Stupid! Fine! But only so you don't worry that big overprotective human embodiment of a tank!"

"What a way to describe your brother," he laughed.

"You know its accurate!"

"Oh I don't disagree he's very….."

"ROGUE! I HEARD YOU WERE HOSPITALIZED," Gajeel roared busting in through the wall making Sting shield Rogue from the rubble and proving the earlier description accurate.

"IDIOT THERE WAS A DOOR TWO FEET TO YOUR LEFT," Rogue roared whacking him over the head when he was near.

"BUT!"

"APOLOGIZE AND PAY FOR THE DAMAGE YOU DUMBASS," he scolded whacking him repeatedly making him look like a reprimanded child to the shock of the terrified employees.

"Only you could get away with that and live," Sting deadpanned when Gajeel went to do as told.

"He's not bad he's like a cute bear cub most of the time. You just have to hold your ground," he waved him off.

"Who in their right mind thinks Gajeel is cute," Sting sputtered.

"Levy would agree," Rogue scowled.

"Only you two. Only two people in this world that thinks he's cute."

"You're all blind if you don't see it," Rogue dismissed him.

"Sure," Sting said amused.

Much later Rogue was coddled by Gajeel and Sting's life was threatened when he found out the pair would live together. He would have beaten the blonde to a pulp but his adorable little brother refused to speak to him ever again if he even touched Sting so he shoved his overprotective instincts back and just stuck to what he did best. Spoiling his little brother with affection. Rogue sighed at all the attention and the plans to move his things for him so he wouldn't push himself and collapse. Regardless it wasn't so bad starting over again. Maybe this time everything will work out for the better. Especially with that man no longer looming over everyone and making them miserable. Nothing could bring down their new beginning now.

 **Until next time lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 14: Sting's Adorable Rogue**

Sting adored his cute friend. He was just as hyper as him and they played together constantly. Though a little more mischievous than Sting at times. Though when they argued he would win easily and keep Sting pinned down until he apologized. Sting love the brat anyways. He also liked the fact that Rogue kept the bullies away. He was the scariest and strongest person in town. He was sad when he had to move and leave Rogue behind.

Rogue was happy in the town he moved to in middle school. He was tough sure but he changed his scary deminer. He wanted to be a good influence on Frosch. He still was in a martial arts guild but they were happier now with his dad in charge instead of the old jerk. Who was the reason for the scar on Rogue's face. His dad nearly killed the man. Well and his step dad and big brother. Entering high school even the new people knew not to bother him or he would kick their asses or his brother would try to kill them. He made many friends, although most were girls.

Rogue was lean but muscular, pale skin, large red eyes, elegant eyebrows, button nose, long lashes, plump lips, bangs pinned to the left side with red bobby pins, rest of his armpit length hair tied into a high ponytail, he let Frosch paint his toe nails and finger nails but no one bothered him about it anymore because he could kick their ass, dark jeans, gray shirt and black sneakers was his usual attire, and a leather jacket thrown in when it was cold.

"ROGUE," a voice called as he trailed to class.

He turned and a familiar blonde was charging him.

"Sting," he said startled and caught the brick wall of a dude in his arms surprised that he was bigger than him now.

"So good to see you man," he grinned swinging him around once and setting him down then clapping his shoulder.

"Good to see you too," he smiled.

"These are my brothers, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, and Jellal. My parents adopted the other three. Natsu is my step brother. My sisters Yukino, and Wendy," he introduced his group.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"This cutie is the badass you spoke so much about?"

"He may be cute but he's the toughest guy I know. Complete badass," Sting grinned.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Wendy grinned shaking Rogue's hand.

Sting beamed at him as he shook all their hands. Thankfully he wasn't wearing nail polish. Sting might think he was a sissy if he was. He showed them around school. Sting smirking at all the girls gushing at Rogue or greeting him.

"Same old same old. Who do you have on your arm now," he laughed? "Chick magnet since pre-k," he chuckled to his family.

"No one I'm not dating," he smiled.

"What a waste," Sting pouted. "You have to be lying."

"No really I don't date anymore," he smiled sheepishly.

"So, one-night stands," Sting asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," he scowled. "That's gross why would I want to risk an STD," he scolded.

"Hey hey I'm teasing," he laughed wrapping an arm around him. "So, tell me the story of the scar it looks badass."

"An old martial arts master got mad and slashed my face with his knife. Papa nearly killed him," he shrugged tugging at his bangs instinctively and insecurely.

"Don't start closing in. My bad. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Sting said grabbing his wrist.

"Anyways so how's it been with you," Rogue changed the subject.

Sting allowed it and chattered about what he had been up to. Rogue was on edge trying to seem like the scary tough guy Sting remembered so he wouldn't be ashamed of him or think he was weak but it was exhausting. They reached the club area and Levy, Lucy, and Chelia were pouting at the boxing bag in front of their door.

"Rogue the boxing club is being mean because Lucy rejected the captain," Chelia whined.

They were next door to the flower club. Rogue nodded and walked over to them.

"I'll get it out of the way," he said grabbing the chains.

"It's 200 hundred pounds," Levy exclaimed.

"I said I'll do it," he said using a foot to back kick it up slightly and judo threw it in front of their door with a bang. They opened the door shocked. "KEEP YOUR SHIT INSIDE OR NEXT TIME I'LL USE IT TO BEAT YOU WITH," he roared and three scrambled grabbing it and rushing it inside. "AND YOU! LEAVE LUCY ALONE OR I'LL BREAK FORTY OF YOUR BONES," he roared pointing at the captain.

"YES SIR," he shrieked and shut the door.

"Told you he was badass," Sting chuckled to the others.

"Why forty," Wendy wondered.

"He picks weird numbers for threats," Sting shrugged.

"Thank you Rogue. Take this," Lucy smiled placing a peony flower in his hair.

"Pfft," he chuckled and smiled at her. He was so beautiful and gentle looking Sting was stunned. "Does it suit me?"

"Very much so," Levy giggled.

"It's pretty of course it suits you. You're pretty," Chelia grinned.

"Thank you. Silly girls," he laughed.

They walked away from them continuing the tour. Rogue blinked when Sting took the flower out of his hair.

'Ah. He thinks it's weak. But I like flowers and it was a gift. How do I get him to let me keep it,' he pondered.

"It's slipping," Sting said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's slipping from your hair," he said arranging it back in. "It suits you," he said tucking a lock behind his ear and Rogue felt his face heat up but let him do it.

"Thank you," he smiled at him pleased.

"You," Sting blinked at the beautiful face beaming at him. "Really changed. Used to it was their own problem when people wanted your help, you didn't like being called cute or pretty, you looked wild and scary."

'He knows I got weak,' Rogue thought heart stopping. 'But I like the way I am now. I'm myself and I don't want to change back. If he won't be my friend because of this then….'

"So what," Rogue cut off what he was saying next. "I like helping people when they need, and smiling, and the way I dress, and when people think I'm pretty or handsome, and not being looked at like I'm about to kill someone. I like having nice friends and being nice. I like it when they put flowers in my hair when I help them or give me hugs. I like," he ranted wildly then his face was mashed into a chest.

"I never said it was a bad thing. Don't get so worked up," Sting murmured.

"You don't think I'm weaker now?"

"I think you're cuter but still a bad ass," he smiled amused at the raven's silly worries. "I like you for you not what you think I want you to be."

"Thank you," he smiled shyly.

"ROGUE CHENEY," a voice roared ruining the moment.

"Shew shew! Go away," Rogue demanded of the scary pierced guy hiding behind Sting as he ran up.

"ROGUE," he roared reaching.

"BBbbllllleeeeeeee," he said sticking his tongue out cutely still using Sting as his human shield.

"I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS! YOU PUT GLITTER IN MY AIRVENTS!"

"Because papa told me he would give me cake if I did," Rogue said seriously.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"NO! HMPH! I'LL TELL LEVY YOU'RE BEING MEAN," he cried.

Sting erupted into laughter as they kept bickering moving where Rogue pushed him to keep him as a shield peering over his shoulder at his relative and sassing him. The others laughed at the display. Clearly, they were brothers and enjoyed messing with each other. Mostly Rogue pranking his big brother it appeared. The guy managed to rip Sting away and the pair bickered and wrestled on the ground until Rogue whined rubbing an eye whining about dirt got into it and called him a stupid Gajeel-nii.

"Let me see," he demanded overprotectively and cupped his face. "We're going to the nurse to flush it who knows what bacteria got into it," he said scooping him up.

"YOU OVERPROTECTIVE DUMMY," Rogue shrieked as Gajeel ran away with him making the group laugh.

Rogue luckily had classes with them and they teased him about his crazy brother. He giggled and told wild stories of his over protective nature. Laughing cutely when Gajeel caught him and threatened to whip him if he didn't shush. Rogue found out he was neighbors with Sting later after school and helped him unpack. They joked around and teased like they used to. Rogue figured they would end up being close again and everything would end up how it was supposed to. He was just glad Sting accepted him.

 **I decided to give you three chapters! I got bored and was writing again. So until next time! Buh-Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 15: The guild master's adorable wife.**

'He looks like he's concentrating hard,' Rogue thought watching Sting from across the couch working on documents. 'He looks so mature and reliable when he's focused on something. So serious unlike the normal facial expressions and actions.'

The pair were sprawled on the shared couch. They had an apartment together because they were best friends. Most of the time even sharing a bed and thinking nothing of it. That was probably why everyone called them a married couple. Rogue didn't mind the teasing even if they called him the wife. He could accept being called a wife if it meant Sting liked him back. He had always loved his friend ever since they were children. Meeting in a small town, fighting, then traveled together, eventually joining Sabertooth together. Rogue stretched his foot out subconsciously wanting to get rid of the overly serious look on Sting's face. His foot pressed against his forehead making Sting look up from the documents startled.

"Ah," Rogue blinked not understanding what came over him. "Sorry. You looked to serious and before I knew it," he explained and trailed off as Sting grabbed his ankle and placed his foot into his lap legs curling around his and went back to reading. "Sting," he fumbled when a moment later he was absent mindedly tapping his pen on the sole of his foot as he read. "Sting," he tried again trying to tug it away when the pen drifted up and down.

"Rogue I'm trying to work," Sting chided pausing his movements.

"But," Rogue breathed now that the ticklish feeling was gone.

"Shush," he chided again and went back to work.

'It's not by accident,' Rogue's mind whined when the pen was drifting on his foot again. 'Idiot do your work don't mess with me,' he thought next lifting his other foot and moving to kick him in the head as he was focusing on another paper.

"Shit," Rogue let out when a hand shot up immediately and caught it.

"That's very vulgar of you," Sting chided trapping his other leg. "I'm just playing along. You're the one that wanted to play in the first place right," he asked meeting his eyes.

Had he been subconsciously wanting to play with Sting? Sure, Sting got in playful moods and soon the pair were play fighting, yelling, and chasing each other but it had been awhile since Sting had become super busy. Maybe he had wanted a little attention and subconsciously decided to mess with his friend.

"Remember you picked the fight first," he teased before scratching his foot lightly making him let out a startled giggle. "Were you bored without my attention Rogue," he hummed.

"I don't know," he whined as helpless giggles left his mouth as he tried escaping. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Quit it," he demanded.

"No, I feel like playing with you now," Sting refused.

"Well I don't," Rogue sassed back tossing is head back and giggling harder when the wiggling fingers dug in a little more.

"You don't," Sting questioned. "Well I do," he said lurching forward and attacking his stomach.

"YOU BITCH," Rogue cried erupting into helpless laughter trying to escape.

"You're so rude," Sting chuckled keeping their legs tangled and trapping both his wrists in one hand while the other tickled his stomach mercilessly.

For the next few minutes, he was tortured tickling fingers wiggling on his most ticklish spots. His adorable laughter and cute little gasps ringing out in the room. He hated it but Sting was clearly enjoying it. His eyes were glowing with playfulness he hadn't seen in a while. He was grinning like he had won a prize or something. It was almost worth the torture but not quite. He curled into a ball when he was released. Panting for breath and giggling. When he got back to himself, he peered at Sting to glare at him. He couldn't manage it when Sting was staring so intensely at him with a soft adoring look on his face.

"Stupid," Rogue blurted feeling a blush spread on his cheeks.

"Why is that the first thing you say," Sting laughed pulling him into his lap. "Am I going to have to tickle the meanness our of you," he teased.

"I'll kill you," Rogue threatened.

"I'm so scared," Sting said fondly and kissed his cheek. "It's time for bed anyways. Come on. We have to get up early," he said scooping him up. "Are you sleeping with me or are you sleeping in your room," he asked casually.

"With you. Even if I don't like you right now," he pouted at him.

"I'm honored," Sting laughed.

Rogue smacked his shoulder earning more laughter then was placed into bed. Sting tucked the blankets around him and climbed into bed as well. Rogue had his back turned to him stubbornly for ten minutes tops then rolled over and peered at him. To his shock Sting wasn't asleep and was watching him silently. He blushed wildly but scowled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondered how long you would hold out before you started making your way over here. You're a big cuddle bug most nights."

"I am not," he denied.

"So, you don't want to cuddle? I can pretend I'm asleep already like I usually do," he teased.

"You're stupid," Rogue sputtered.

"Here," Sting grinned opening his arms.

Rogue glared at him for three minutes straight as Sting never left that position jut grinning at him. Rogue pouted and inched toward him slowly. Sting threw his arms around him.

"Too slow," he cheered cuddling him close as Rogue whacked at his back embarrassed. "I know I know I'm stupid," he chuckled before Rogue could say it.

"You're embarrassing," Rogue countered voice muffled by the face his face was hidden against Sting's chest.

"I just want to cuddle my adorable wife," he teased.

"I'm not your wife! Don't encourage them! They'll really start assuming we're a couple."

"I don't have a problem with that," Sting hummed.

"Well I would," he cried back. "It's not ok to lie to others even if it's just a joke to you."

"Then lets actually be a couple. Then it won't be a lie or a joke," Sting shrugged.

"NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD SAY IF WE WERE TOGETHER?! HOW THEY'LL TREAT YOU?! I'M SCARY AND CREEPY AND PEOPLE THINK I'M A VILLIAN ANYWAYS! BESIDES THAT, YOU'RE THE GUILD MASTER OF SABERTOOTH! YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS IN THE COUNTRY! IF PEOPLE FOUND OUT YOU WERE DATING SOMEONE LIKE ME IT WOULD RUIN YOUR REPUTATION! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMEONE BEAUTIFUL ONYOUR ARM NOT…not me," he finished in a small voice.

He was flipped on his stomach and his arms were twisted behind his back painfully.

"OW THAT HURTS! LET GO! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! STING! THAT HURTS!"

"GOOD! YOU DESERVE IT AFTER TALKING HORRIBLY ABOUT YOURSELF! HAVING YOU ON MY ARM WOULD MEAN I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD ON MY ARM! NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT OTHERS SAY! IF THEY SO MUCH AS LOOK AT YOU WRONG I'LL KILL THEM! I WANT YOU ROGUE! NOT SOME PRETTY ARM CANDY! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU FOR ME! I LOVE YOU! IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK THAT'S FINE! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO TRASH TALK YOURSELF! DON'T EVER SAY HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN ARE WE CLEAR," he roared back then released his arms and got off him. He pulled him back into his arms gently. "It's always been you Rogue," he said softly as he petted his hair when tears started to wet his shirt.

"Idiot. You can do so much better," he whimpered. "You're an idiot. You weren't supposed to return my feelings, stupid. Dummy. Idiot."

"Mmmhmm if that's what you want to think of me but it won't change anything. I still love you and want you by my side as more than just a partner and friend. I want you to be my boyfriend," he murmured.

"Fine. You idiot, but don't go crying to me when you realize you deserve better."

"You're the idiot. I'm going to make you realize just how beautiful and amazing you are. Just you wait, one day you won't think such awful things about yourself anymore."

Rogue just pressed closer and in response Sting held him tighter. They stayed like that as they drifted off to sleep figuring it was best for the rest to be discussed another time. For now, they had each other and that's all that mattered.

 **I'm just on a Sting and Rogue kick right now. I will not apologize. They are my babies. 3**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
